Loup garou
by CrImSoNoNe
Summary: What if Bella woke upout of her lil coma and went to la Push a little earlier after Edward left?, and meets ALL of the la Push gang who are now all werewolvesJacob, Embry, and Quil and Instead of working on cars their working on their band? full summary i
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first ever fan-fic so go easy on me. I don't know if a story like this has ever been written about Twilight or not….. but it killed me when I read the book and their was nothing said about those months after Edward left and I know a lot can be done in four months…so the story shows what could of happened if Bella didn't wallow away for all those months.I also made Jacob and his friends werewolves early(I needed band members) if your confused about why their all friends. Bella also can still hear Edward's voice in her head like she does in the book.

Summary-What if Bella woke up(out of her lil coma) and went to la Push a little earlier after Edward left, and meets ALL of the la Push gang who are now all werewolves(Jacob, Embry, and Quil) and Instead of working on cars their working on their band?……Who knew Bella had such a good voice?……. This is just what she needs….to release her pain and hurt through signing……maybe her words will reach the one who caused their creation…..before an old danger comes to take away Bella's new life and dreams away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer…but this story is mineJ

-

Chapter 1- Waking up early

"_Come for a walk with me"_

"NO!" I scream from the shadows as I watch the scene again from my endless nightmare.

"**_Okay lets talk"_**

"Stupid, stupid Bella don't let him" I shout again, but there's no use. For in this nightmare I must watch our last encounter over and over again with my words never reaching their ears.

"_Bella we're leaving"_

"**_I'll come with you"_**

"_I'm no good for you, Bella"_

"Hah your so full of SHIT YOU BASTARD", I yell hoping to relive some of my pain. God I was so stupid to think he gave a shit about me.

"**_You can have my soul"_**

How pathetic….. to offer that jerk my soul? I thought as I watched the tears begin to form in my other self's eyes….. while trying to fight off my own.

"_Bella I don't want you to come with me"_

"**_You…..don't….want me"_**

I should of punched him in that gorgeous face so he could of felt the pain he was causing as he broke my heart. "NO" I scream again.

"_No"_

"_I would like to ask you one favor"_

"**_Anything"_**

"God damnit Bella your so pathetic, smack him in the face or something" I yell as I get ready for his final blow.

"_Don't do anything stupid or reckless"_

"_In return I promise, this will be the last time you see me"_

"_Goodbye Bella"_

Beep……Beep..….Beep

Beep…..BEEEEEEEP!

"Ugh damn alarm" right on time to wake me up AFTER my nightmare has ended I thought as I rolled over to shut it off, as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes . I rolled onto back at stared up at my ceiling.

This is how it has been night after night ever since he left. The same nightmare of our last meeting.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid" I laughed at the memory of his words as looked at the newly made scare on my wrist. I had done it two days after he left. Maybe I did it because I thought he would of came back and stopped me from trying to take my own life or maybe deep down I new he wouldn't and I would be free from the hurt. Wishful thinking I guess because here I lay without him and full of so much pain. It was actually my mother who stopped my attempted suicide. She had called me the minute after I had done it to say how much she loved and missed me and if I was ok after what happened with me and him…she sounded so sad and concerned and I couldn't imagine if she had called and found out her baby girl was dead….. and god what would Charlie of done if he found me dead on my floor….and I couldn't …..I couldn't do it…...but god how I wanted to end it all then and everyday since.

"Damnit Bella get over him" my strong half says

"You cant live without him and you know it" my weaker half says. How I hate the weaker part of me which seems to be growing stronger everyday.

It has been two months of this endless depression and I think Charlie is going to send me to a mental institute soon because of the way I just mop around all day like a zombie. Not eating, not going out anywhere but school when I decided to drag myself out of bed, and I barley speak more than two words to him a day.

I rollover to face my alarm clock and then it hits me.

I sat up in my bed with a start. " I didn't set my alarm its Sunday!" I say out loud. With that last thought Charlie entered my room.

"Bella…..Morning……Great your awake you can come help me get some things from town" he said with a big smile on his face

I eyed him suspiciously and then I spoke, "Um I don't really feel like it…..why do you need me to come?".

His smile quickly faded. "Damnit Bella" he shook his head and then looked back at me. "How long are you going to sit around here and mop over this boy?…..You never go out, your skinnier than stick and your paler then ever". he walked into my room and sat at the edge of my bed. "Your not taking care of yourself Bella and your really starting to worry me. I feel like I'm living with a ghost that was once my little girl…….I'm sorry Bella for yelling like this but I cant take seeing you like this".

He was looking right at me and I could see his eyes getting watery and what was left of my heart began to sink in my chest. I could see just how painful this was for him and at that moment I cursed myself for being so selfish…. it just hurts so much I don't know how else to act…. but in that moment I realized I had to at least try to act ok for his sake….. I am not going to hurt him over that jerk! I thought.

"It's ok dad your right" I pulled off my covers and got up and sat next to him and gave him a big hug and he hugged me back. "I'm so sorry for acting like this". I said and then put on a smile, "I think going into town will do me some good"

I think he was in shock for a moment that I was agreeing with him but then the smile came back to his face again. "Great will leave as soon as your ready…..and this", he got up from the bed and handed me what looked like a book. "I got this for you, it's a journal….after your mother left I found it helped to write down how I felt….. it made some of the pain go away…..maybe it can help you to do the same"

I took a good look at it. It was a good size not as big as a notebook but not as small as a diary. It was black and on the front was a picture of a sliver heart with a sword going through which was raised off the cover. It was perfect I thought

"I love it dad thanks so much" I got up and gave him another hug then I remembered something.

"Dad not to kill the moment or anything but did you happen to set my alarm clock?" I said giving him a confused looked.

He grinned at me and then took a step back and started to walk out of my room. "Hurry up and get ready ill be downstairs" and in a flash he was gone.

That sneaky……he had planned this whole thing I thought.

I smiled and looked at my new journal again, I walked over to my desk draw grabbed a pen and sat down. I opened the journal to the first page and began to write……..

_November 19_

_A new beginning to a tragic tale……_

_Be prepared for the new and improved Izzy Swan. A girl who takes chances and lives dangerously. And there is nothing **HE **__can do about it!_

I closed the book and put in my draw and ran to into the bathroom to try and make myself look a little presentable. Then I went back into to my room threw on a pair and jeans and a black hoodie and headed downstairs where Charlie was sitting watching television.

"So what are we going into town for?" I say as I start to put on my shoes across from him.

" A turkey" he said and laughed at the confused look I was giving him.

"come on Bella you do know what Thursday is don't you?"

I thought to my self for a minute……today is November 19. What the hell happens in November?….my eyes opened in shock, how could I have forgotten thanksgiving!

"Its Turkey Day" I shouted at him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Now that's the Bella I know"

"Actually dad……how does Izzy sound?" he smiled again which made me happy and said "it sounds great Izzy but lets get out of here before we have to go and hunt a turkey because there's none left at the store"

"don't worry dad I'd knock an old lady right on her but to get the last one" I said with an evil grin

"that's comforting to know….the police chiefs daughter knocking out old ladies …a funny thought Izzy but I don't know how well that would go over with the to people in town…… now lets go and try not to get into any fights" he said laughing as we both walked out of the house.

It felt good to see him laughing this past month must have been really hard on him.

a/n-please review and tell me what you think. If no one likes it i won't post anymore chapters-plz go easy on me i've never written like this before.


	2. Chapter 2Turkey Day

**A/N- Every time Bella writes in her journal they are song lyrics that I will give the names and titles to when the band performs them in the story.Also I need more reviews to let me know if I am doing a good job or if the story stinks and I should change it or drop it….plz…plz …plz review.**

**(the story is rated M for Bella's potty mouth…for right now)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

* * *

On the car ride their Charlie had explained to me that he had invited the Black's over for dinner. This meant id be doing the cooking and the boys would be watching the game, not that I minded. The turkey would probably end up extra crispy if Charlie attempted to cook it. 

Another good thing was I would get to see Jacob Black again. I hadn't seen him in awhile but I remembered that I liked him. He seemed like he'd be a great friend although I think he may still have a little crush on me.

And I know it would make Charlie happy if I started going out again and I have basically been black listed from my friends at school. I'm going to have to fix that soon……

After we got home I helped Charlie put everything away. I watched some football with him until I decided to take a shower and call it an early night. I went upstairs hoped in the shower and then went into my room to put on my pj's.

I dropped my towel and took a look into the mirror for the first time in almost two months. I felt like I was looking at someone else.

"My god" I said out loud as my hand touched my face. My skin was so pale almost like….no don't even think about them..…..

"maybe I should go tanning" I laughed as my moved down to my hips.

I did get thinner but I didn't look sickly skinny all my baby fat was gone especially in my face which I thought made me look older. My face now took on a more elegant shape.

I then turned to look at my hair. It was still a light brown and wavy, but it now reached down past the middle of my back. When did it get so long? I thought as I ran my hand threw my wet hair.

I had lost the innocent look of a little child and looked more like……..

"NO"…..

. This was the new me Izzy Swan. I stepped back and looked at my self once more. "Man I really do look like…….damnit! I shouted as felt fresh tears in my eyes. No I thought I am not crying any more. I went over to my desk draw took out my journal and sat down.

_You were everything I wanted _

_You were everything a boy could be_

_Then you left my brokenhearted _

_Now you don't mean a thing to me_

_All I wanted was your love_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really don't like you _

_Know that its over _

_I don't even know what I liked about you _

_I brought you around and you just brought me down_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really don't like you _

_Thought that everything was perfect _

_Isn't that how its suppose to be?_

_Thought you thought that I was worth it_

_Now I think a little differently _

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really don't like you _

I let out a small sigh and a tear slid down my cheek, and then I laughed. Wow dad was right this does help a little. I closed it and put it back into my draw and hoped in my bed waiting for my night of endless dreams to begin.

I actually woke up in a semi good mood the next morning and even made an attempt to try to get off the black list at school the next day.

Of course Mike talked to me he didn't care what everyone else thought of me. The kid was in love with me. He kept telling me how good I looked and how I "changed".

I really hadn't done much but put some makeup on and cover-up to get rid of the circles under my eyes.

Even Jessica was talking to me by lunch. She kept telling me how worried she was about me and that she knew how I felt because her and Mike had broken up. I really wanted to tell her that was nothing in comparison to what I was going through but I didn't. I knew she was only trying to help.

"Izzy"

I turned to see Jessica walking over to me. Wow she had finally got it right after all day of me correcting her and Mike .I had told them that I wouldn't answer to Bella anymore. Hopefully they'd pass the message around school or a lot of people are going to think I'm ignoring them.

"What's up Jess? I said as I put my books into my car

"I just wanted to tell ya to have good thanksgiving if I don't talk to you" she said and smiled

"ditto" I smiled back

"O yea" she said as she turned back around. "I wanted to know if maybe after we come back from break if you want to shopping or something?" she looked a little nervous as she waited for me to tell her no.

"Yea sure, I need to get some new clothes anyway" I say and watch her facial expression change into a happy one.

"Great" she said and started to walk away.

I shook my head and got into my car. She is a little to hyper but she is the only really tolerable person in this school besides Mike.

As I was driving to the store Wednesday to get a few more things for dinner tomorrow, I saw two old motor bikes on the side of the road for sale. They looked pretty beat up but fixable and I new just who could help me with them. But id have to feel him out a little first before telling him. I wouldn't want him to tell Charlie my plan, he'd kill me.

I got out of my car and walked over to the bike and touched it.

"_Don't"_

What the hell… I thought as I looked around. That was his voice I now it. I put my hand on my head and laughed.

"I think I've lost my mind" I said to myself .

"Hey there beautiful you need help with something"

I jumped back ten feet and was now looking at a man who looked like he was a member of the biker gang Hells Angels and he just came out of no where…….. and scared me half to death I thought as looked at him trying to breathe.

"_Bella, don't… leave now" _The voice spoke again in my head.

Then I smiled as I began to think "don't do anything reckless or stupid" you think you can tell me what to do you jerk? Nope not anymore the Bella you knew is gone.

The man seemed a little confused while he watched my inner struggle.

"Yea I do if your willing to help me out" I smiled seductively and winked at him. Holy shit did I just wink at this scary man. Izzy you better no what your doing.

"Anything for a lovely lady like yourself" he was smiling at me now.

Eew god he was flirting back with me. Ok calm down you can do this.

"_Bella"_

Sorry she is not here Asshole leave a message.

"Would you be the person to see about purchasing these bikes" I said pointing to them

"Yes but why would a gal like you want to buy these" he said looking confused.

I walked over to the bike and hoped on top of it.

"I like fast things….and the feeling of them between my legs" I said looking at him slyly.

His mouth hung open and he looked like he forgot how to speak.

"Um….ah….yea sweetheart I'm definitely the right man to help ya then".

**O my god what am I doing………**

So it turns out that Harry(the scary man had a name) wasn't so bad after all. He said the bikes were fixable and just needed some new parts and a good paint job. I "somehow" ended up talking him into a buy one get one free deal I thought grinning madly as I sat down at my desk.

God I love this new power of seduction, I have to try it out more often I think.

I had told him I would pick them up over the weekend and pay him in full.

And what the hell was that voice all about. I had spent the whole night trying to figure it out but the more I thought about him the more it hurt.

God its not bad enough that I constantly think about him but now I can hear the son of a bitch is in my head to. Trying to tell me what to do nonetheless. I am really losing it. "This is all your fault you jerk" I say trying to hold back my tears . "Why do I have to love you so much". With that thought I grabbed my journal and began to write.

_November 22_

_Please forgive me but I wont be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one_

_isn't something missing?_

_You wont cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago _

_Am I unimportant…?_

_Am I so insignificant…?_

_isn't something missing_

_isn't someone missing me _

_Even though I'm the sacrifice _

_You wont try for me, not now _

_Though I'd die to know you love me _

_I'm all alone _

_And if I bleed, ill bleed _

_Knowing you don't care _

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_Ill wake up without you there_

I stopped writing as tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"He'll forget all about me, I'm only a _human_ after all." I looked down at my scare. He didn't come to save me then and he never will save me again. I wiped the tears away and put the journal in my desk. No one can save me but myself now.

I looked at my wrist again as I got into bed. I will be strong and I wont take the easy the way out.

I woke up early and took a shower. By the time I got out Charlie was already up.

"Your up early Bella"

"Well if you and the Blacks want to eat a good thanksgiving dinner I got to start early" I said as I walked in the kitchen to start cooking.

"what time are they coming anyway?" I yelled to him while trying to take the turkey out of the fridge.

"Um….probably around 12 so we can watch the game" he said the last part a little low

"WHAT" I looked at the clock which read 9 o clock, " I didn't know they were coming so early!

"I hope you boys don't plan on eating that early"

"Of course not Izz, we'll just eat chips and dip first"

"Why me" I yelled loudly and I could hear him laughing from the couch as he watched the turkey day parade.

I am gunna be stuck in a house where I am the only female while they shove their faces and watch the game.

Damn I wish I could do that I thought as I glanced at a bag full of potatoes waiting to be peeled. This is going to be a long day.

The potatoes were now all peeled and boiling, the turkey was in the oven and still had a couple of hours to go. The yams and string bean casserole were finished I put them in the fridge. I'd put them into the oven an hour or so before we eat.

"Man I'm good" I thought while I was trying to clean up the kitchen.

I looked at the clock and it was already 11:30, shit they were going to be here in a half hour and am running around in sweats and my evil ducky shirt. So friggin hot I know.

I gapped the "appetizers" for the guys and brought them out to Charlie and told him I wanted to get ready before the Black's got there.

"Thanks so much Izz for doing all this"

"No dad thank you for waking me up" I smiled as I ran to my room to get ready

What to wear I thought as I looked through my closet. I defiantly have to go clothes shopping with Jess "this is ridiculous" I shouted while trying to dig out some of the boxes I didn't unpack from when I first moved in. I was going for the conservative look when I got here but no more. No more lil miss sweet and innocent Bella.

"got it" I took the box and opened it there were some jeans, a couple of shirts, my old sneakers, and some belts.

I took out a pair of my favorite jeans they were light blue with some rips by the thighs and knees. Next I grabbed a long white tank top and a red and white checkered zip-up hoodie. I looked through the box till I found my metal mesh belt and my white and red converse's.

I got dressed and took a look in the mirror. "damn not half bad" I said doing a little turn.

The jeans were a little big but they didn't look bad. They belt hung loosely around my hips with the tank reaching my mid thighs.

I think lil Jacob Black is going to faint. From what I remember he was a cute kid. Maybe I should put on some make-up and try to do something with my hair.

Izzy are you really doing all this to get his attention?

" O yes" I grinned evilly.

I walked over to my vanity and pulled out some make-up. I looked over at my radio. ….Music…… something I haven't heard in two months.

I got up and turned it on. There was a commercial on but I left it and sat down and stated to brush my hair.

"_Calling all cars by Senses Fall" _the announcer said

I listened for a minute and then got up to turn it up while I finished my hair and make-up.

The song ended and I was done.

My hair was in a ponytail with my long bangs were pulled to one side that tucked behind my ear. I had on red eye shadow, some black eyeliner, a lil blush, and lip gloss.

Time check I thought and looked at my clock.

"Shit" it was already 12:30. I turned of my radio and ran downstairs to where the guys were sitting on the couch, well Billy was sitting in his chair next to the couch.

They were watching the game oblivious to my presence in the room………

A/N-please review for the story to continue.


	3. Chapter 3 A new friend

**A/N-THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!I am going to keep the story going since you guys like it! Thnaks again and keep reviewing so i now how iam doing.**

**Also it might be a little while till the next chapter beacuse my laptop stinks and it has to be repared :(...but i promise to have two or more chapters ready when its done! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

* * *

_"Shit" it was already 12:30. I turned of my radio and ran downstairs to where the guys were sitting on the couch, well Billy was sitting in his chair next to the couch._

_They were watching the game oblivious to my presence in the room………..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit what kind of call was that" Charlie yelled

"Good game" I said walking over towards them

"Yea but the damn refs….." he looked over to me as did the Blacks. They looked shocked and Charlie just smiled.

"Billy, Jacob you remember my daughter Isabella Izzy for short" he said and winked at me.

Jacob got up from the couch and Billy turned to face me from his wheelchair. I looked over to see Jacob starring at me like I head three heads or something.

Maybe I overdid it with the red eye shadow I thought while I looked down at the floor, my face burnING bright red to match it.

I looked back at him.

**_Damn_** Jacob Black was not cute kid but one HOTT guy.

When the hell did he get so buff?

I did a quick check , his chest and arm muscles seemed to be popping out of the black t-shirt he wore. And my god he was so tall. I know I haven't seen him in awhile but damn!

Seeing his son and I in a stupor Billy took it upon himself to break the silence.

"Well its great to see you again…. Izzy…is that what your going by nowadays" he said with a grin.

"Yup Izz, Izzy, anything but Bella is just fine" I looked over to Jacob

"Hey Jacob how have you been" I smiled at him

"I've been good…how bout you…..you look different" he said with a small blush on his cheeks.

What is up with his voice, its deeper than the last time we spoke.

"Me how bout you….you have grown like ten feet…you've been eating your wheaties" I said and we started to laugh.

_Shit the food!_

"Well I better finish cooking or we wont be eating" I started to walk into the kitchen with Jacob following me.

"Do you need help with anything" he asked once we reached the kitchen

"You sure you wouldn't rather watch the game with **The Men**" I said grinning while I checked the Turkey.

"I think id have more fun in the kitchen…. besides I haven't seen ya in awhile, how have you been?"

" I have been good….hmmm wanna make the salad" I said smiling trying to get the conversation away from where I new it was leading, and I definitely don't feel like thinking about _him _right now.

"Wow I didn't now you were such a good liar……and yea I'll make the salad" he said and sat down at the table.

"Liar I'm not a….ahhh…." I said as I tripped over my foot on the way back from the fridge with the ingredients for the salad. I was about to seconds from my appointment with floor. Which I might add was very long over due. I hadn't had a wiped out in months. Before I new it I was in the arms of Jacob.

"You alright? That could have been messy." he said placing me into a chair

" Yea…you got some catlike reflexes there" I said coming out of my shock.

"Well not exactly cat" he said almost in a whisper

"What"

"Ah nothing……so it seems the rumors are true, you are a little clumsy" he said grinning while he picked up a tomato that fell on the floor.

"And.. **Who**.. said that" I seethed

"Well I had heard the story about how you broke your leg from my dad and I couldn't imagine someone being that clumsy and……."

"Alright I got it " I pushed a bowl and the ingredients towards him. "Start chopping kiddo" I said and got up to finish the mashed potatoes.

" hey I'm only little more than a year younger than you" he said with a pout

"Yup well I'm still older" I stuck out my at him and he laughed

"Are we sure about that"

"Ha ha"

"So what's up with Izzy….not saying I don't like it cuz I do…..but why the change? He said looking serious.

"Don't know just felt like something new" he is not buying it I thought

"Sure it doesn't have to do with that _Cullen_ guy" he said with his fists clenched very tight as he spoke the word Cullen.

"What why would you think that" I said trying to look innocent.

"Come on Izz I know what happened between you two….. and how Sam found ya in the woods….I just wanted to make sure your alright…and if you need me to kick the crap out of **_Edward_** I'd gladly do it. He said looking right at me

My heart sank. _Edward…… _I hadn't heard or spoken his name in so long and I couldn't help but break down. I slowly sank from where I stood by the counter to the floor beneath me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and closed my eyes.

_Ok don't cry Bell……Izzy…you have wasted enough tears on him plus poor Jacob doesn't want to you cry like a…_

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked up to see Jacob with an angry yet concerned face.

"I'm sorry Izz, I shouldn't of brought it up" he said and sat next to me on the floor.

" No its alright I really shouldn't let him have this affect on me, its pretty pathetic" I said and looked up at him.

"He really hurt you didn't he" he said and was clenching his fists again.

He looked like he could kill someone but at the same time it looked like he was trying to hold something back.

"Yea, but the sad thing is I still love him. But that is in the past. I just got to move on right?" I smiled at him

"Yea"

It was quiet for a couple moments as we sat there. I jumped up and held my hand out to him and he stood.

"Thanks a lot Jacob, I hope you wouldn't mind me calling you a good friend"

"You kidding me, it would be an honor to be friends with Ms Izzy Swan….and I do mean that" he said and walked back to the table to finish the salad.

"Alright we got to get back into a good mood" I walked over to the radio. "How bout some tunes" I turned it on and flipped through the stations until I heard a song I hadn't heard since before….yea anyway…… I really liked the song. It was Evanescence Call me when your sober. I turned it up and went back to making the mashed potatoes. I closed my eyes and started singing totally forgetting about Jacob but only hearing the words……

_**should I let you fall lose it all **_

_**so maybe you could remember yourself**_

_**cant keep believing were only deceiving ourselves **_

_**and I'm sick of lie**_

_**and your to late**_

_**don't cry to me **_

_**if you loved me **_

_**you would be hear with me **_

_**you love me **_

_**come find me **_

_**make up your mind**_

I stopped singing and I remembered I wasn't alone and blushed a deep red. I have never sang like that in front of someone before. I only sing like that when I'm alone usually the shower. _Oh god maybe he didn't notice……yea right only if he is deaf…..alright keep calm maybe he wont say anything……_

"**Wow Izz** !"

I turned around to face him , my face was as red as the tomato he was cutting. He was looking at me in complete shock.

" oh god I'm sorry I just really like the song and….." I stopped when I heard him laugh.

"Why are you sorry that was amazing. You have a great voice." he smiled and looked like he was going to say something but stopped.

"ok enough…… I'm going pop a blood vessel if I blush anymore". we laughed again and I decided I would hum the rest of the song.

I finished the potatoes and sat down at the table next to Jacob.

"So I know you like cars but what do you think about motorcycles" I asked sweetly

"Are you kidding me I love them I ride my friends all the time but Billy said he wouldn't buy me my own. He'd probably kill me if I got one."

"Yea I know how you feel… id like to learn how to ride one but Charlie would be right their with Billy" I said testing him to see if he would have a problem with me wanting to ride because I was a girl. Which if he does ill just have to kick his ass and find someone else to teach me.

I looked over to him with a grin. Say it and die Black.

"Yea…..that's awesome…you would love it. Its one of the greatest rushes you can have."

_Good boy! _

We talked more about bikes and I learned he had worked on one once. I was going to tell him about the bikes then but I decided to hold off. The boy probably would of jizzed his pants right their at the table and we were getting ready to eat. I didn't think Charlie or Billy or even me for that matter wanted to see that before we ate.

I decided I would go over to La Push on Saturday with the bikes and surprise him.

The turkey was great along with everything else. The guys stuffed their faces and told me I did a great job. Which I barley managed to catch with their mouths full of food.

After dessert the Black's were leaving. I had given them some leftovers to take home with them.

"Ah Izz your like a little Betty homemaker" he laughed

I punched him in the arm and took back the leftovers.

"I'm sorry did you say you don't want leftovers……don't worry am sure Charlie will have no problem eating them……" I said with an evil grin

"No….. No, please don't be so cruel…" Jake put on a sad face

"Your lucky I'm feeling generous today" I handed him back the food

"Bella you have to come hang out with me……Oh sorry I forgot Izzy"

"No its ok if you like Bella than that is fine it was stupid of me to change it.

"No it wasn't so lets compromise……How about I call ya Bellz since you like the Z thing and am use to Bella?"

"hmmm……Bellz huh……my dad calls me Bells sometimes?" that doesn't sound bad and I guess it might be easier for him . " Alright Bellz it is…I really don't care as long as its not Bella!"

"Great" he said as he walked out of my house.

"Maybe ill stop by this weekend" I yelled to him before he got into his car.

"Alright" he said as he waved bye.

_

* * *

_

_November 25_

_Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person, _

_and the subtle ways that they do these things and it hurts so much?_

_So much like choking down the ambers of a great blaze._

_It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions _

_And you scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds_

_You let this one person come down in the most perfect moment._

_And it breaks my heart to know the only reason you are here now is_

_A reminder of what I'll never have……I'll never have……I'll never……_

_Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in_

_But this table for one has become bearable._

_I now take comfort in this, and for this, I cherish you._

_Just say you would do the same for me………_

_A/N- please keep reviewing...and ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can!_


	4. Chapter 4 Bikes and Boys

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but at least my computer is now up and running I finished two chapters and i am almost down with another. Please R&R and let me know how its coming along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

_

* * *

_

_It is dark and cold and I'm running through the woods……_

_I turn to look behind me and all I see is a deep red color that seems to be moving fast behind me._

_My heart is beating hard in my chest and am trying to breathe but I cant._

_I turn to look back once more when I trip over a branch and I fall……_

_But I never hit the floor……I look up and I'm in the arms of Jacob Black he is smiling at me. _

_I look up into his eyes and I try once more to breathe……I close my eyes again and Jacob is gone……_

_I'm sitting on the cold ground staring up at what seems to be a huge wolf and I begin to panic……_

_I stand my back against a tree……_

"_**Bella run……get away from HIM……run**" I hear in the distance_

"_Him"_

_I look to the wolf again and it is just staring at me ……with those eyes……_

_I take a step towards it……_

"_**Don't, run away Bella**"_

"_I don't want to run away anymore" I yell back_

_I take another step……those eyes……I know those eyes……_

_The wolf begins to walk towards me………he stops……looks up at me……_

_And howls…………_

* * *

I awoke my heart beating fast. I sat up in my bed.

Those eyes…I could still see them, they look so familiar to me.

Great now I'm not only having dreams about _him_ but wolves to. Bring on the witches and zombies I thought to myself as I checked my clock to see what time it was.

It was 10:00. I sat up in my bed trying to figure out my plan of action for today.

It was Saturday and I had told Harry I would swing by there to pay and pick up the bikes around noon. Then I planned to take the bikes straight to La Push and surprise Jake, and I guess I'd see how it goes from there.

Hopefully good, I thought as I got out of bed to take a shower.

After my shower I found some more of my old clothing and got dressed.

I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a few rips in them. A tight black t shirt that showed of a lil of my belly. I had on my black and white converses and a black and metal belt.

I left my hair down and threw on some black eyeliner and some lip gloss and headed downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and left a note for Charlie letting him know I'd be over at Jacob Black's house.

I grabbed a granola bar and chugged down some orange juice before I grabbed my keys and black and white dc hoodie. And I headed to my truck.

I got to Harry's a little bit before noon.

"Hey beautiful, I see your early. You must be anxious to get those bikes, or maybe you just came early to see me? He winked and then smiled.

I stopped holding my breathe and smiled.

"hmmm maybe a lil of both" I smiled back.

Ok you will never have to see this man again just keep smiling.

"Well lets get these bikes loaded up and ready foe ya take" he said walking to the back of my truck.

When he was done loading them into my truck he walked over to me. I had the money in my hand for him.

"Here you go Harr and thanks so much for all the help" I smiled handing him the money

"It was all worth it to meet a lovely gal like you sweetie" he took the money and put it in his back pocket.

"You sure you don't need any help fixing these bad boys up" he said getting closer to me.

" No its ok my friend said he'd help out, thanks though" I said trying to move away from.

He noticed me trying to move away and he grasped my arm tight pulling me towards him.

"Don't be in such a rush sweetie…..I thought maybe I could teach you how to handle a real man between your legs before you try the bike. He said still holding my arm.

"**_Bella you can do this just think_**" I heard his voice in my head.

Well aren't you just full of great advice. What the fuck am I suppose to think about other than if I can kick him in the nuts and get to my car before he comes after me.

"**_No Bella think"_**

I am thinking but this guy probably isn't scared of anyone except maybe cops………

That's it he had to know who my dad was.

"No thanks I just ate breakfast wouldn't want to throw up" I said giving him a evil grin.

"WHAT……You Bit….he stopped when I interrupted him.

"O yea and I'll be sure to tell my Dad Charlie Swan what a great help you have been" I said as I yanked my arm from his grasp.

He was staring at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Your chief Swan's daughter?" he took ten steps back from me.

"Yea you know him?" I was tying hard to hold back my laughter…this guy looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"Yea…um…..you know I was just joking around with ya right, no need to say anything to your dad right". His face was pale as he put on a fake smile.

I opened the door to my truck, hoped in and started it. I looked back at him with an evil grin.

"Yea as long as you know this exchange between us never happened".

"You are one evil lil gal ya know that……I like it…." he said looking relived.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said and pulled out of the driveway not looking back.

Well that was fun I thought to myself as I drove. I hope Jake is home because after all that I went through I'd die if he was out. What the hell am I going to do with two bikes in the back of my truck……

"Oh don't worry dad am just holding them for a friend"

"That's fine sweetie"

I wish.…. he'd kill me for being within 2 feet of those things.

I pulled into the Blacks driveway. Well its now or never I thought.

I went up to the door and knocked. Billy came to door.

"Hi Bells what brings ya out here?"

"Um I was just seeing if Jake was here?" oh please say yes I thought.

"Jake uh ya he is here but…um he's with his friends in the back"

"oh… I told him that I might stop by today"

"alright hun just walk back there, they should be in the shed"

"um ok" I had a confused look on my face

"don't worry you'll hear um"

As I turned the corner to get to the back I began to hear music. I guess Billy was right.

I spotted the shed. When I got into the back the music got louder. I now stood by the door to the shed. I stopped when I heard singing……………….it sounded like Jake.

_**When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget**_

_**that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you.**_

_**You need him. I could be him...**_

_**I could be an accident but I'm still trying.**_

_**That's more than I can say for him.**_

_**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.**_

_**Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.**_

_**Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...in the meantime I'll sport my**_

_**brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon.**_

_**You need him. I could be him...**_

_**I could be an accident but I'm still trying.**_

_**That's more than I can say for him.**_

_**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.**_

_**Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.**_

_**(won't find out) he won't find out**_

_**(won't find out) he won't find out**_

_**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.**_

_**Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.**_

I stood by the door in shock…is that song about me, because it sure sounded like it was. I was so deep in thought over what those lyrics meant I didn't even realize the song was over until I heard voices in the room.

"someone is out there Jake I smell um" a boy said.

"Calm down its probably Billy"

It doesn't smell like Billy" another boy shouted

_Smell_ what the hell are they talking about…I didn't have time to think about their words because right at that moment the door swung open and I jumped back in shock tripping over my feet and I began to fall…A strong hand grabbed my wrist…. as I looked up to see my savior…… I saw….those eyes the same from my dream. Oh my god its JAKE"S EYES!


	5. Chapter 5 Bikes and Boys 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

* * *

_**LAST TIME** _

**_Smell_ what the hell are they talking about…I didn't have time to think about their words because right at that moment the door swung open and I jumped back in shock tripping over my feet and I began to fall…A strong hand grabbed my wrist…. as I looked up to see my savior…… I saw….those eyes the same from my dream. Oh my god its JAKE"S EYES**!

* * *

"Bells you really are a klutz aren't ya" he said laughing

"Jacob……"

"Hey Bells you alright? Ya look a little pale" he said pulling me back up to my feet.

"Um yeah…its just"

"yea"

"Never mind I think I'm losing my mind that's all" I said smiling.

"Oh anything I could help with"

"Nah I'll be fine…..So was that YOU I heard singing" I smiled and stated to laugh when I saw his face turn bright red.

"You heard that"

"Ya it sounded great, you didn't tell me you were so good" I said and playfully punched his arm.

"Yea well…." he was cut off by another boy who looked like he could be Jakes brother.

"Hey man I thought we were practicing!…..Well what do we have here" he said staring at me like a piece of meat. He pushed Jake out of the way and stuck his hand out to me.

"Hey there gorgeous" he winked at me.

"Right" I said glancing over to Jake who was shaking his head

"And you are"

"Names Paul sweetie"

"Well Paul….lets get something straight my name is Bells and if you want me to acknowledge your presence I'd advice you call me by my name ok _SWEETIE_". I said mocking him.

"Damn Paul you got dissed hard man" said another boy

At that moment I realized that 3 more guys had come out of the shed and were standing by Jake…all looking the same…. HUGE…damn are these guys on steroids…there must be something in the water round here.

"Well, well Jake aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" the oldest looking boy said with a grin.

Jacob's head fell low and he began looking at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Umm….well this…"he face was turning bright red.

"Bells" I said waving my hand as walked over to him trying save Jake some embarrassment. I definitely think Jacob has a little crush especially if that song really is about me.

I took another look at his friends. They were all grinning at him. I looked back to Jake, his race was still red. Well I guess he is kind of hot with all those newly grown muscles popping out of that little shirt of his. I felt my face getting hot now. Down Girl I thought to myself.

Poor Jake, from the looks these guys had on their faces they will probably be ripping on him for the next month.

I took a moment to take in their appearances. They all pretty much looked the same. One of them although looked a little bit older. They were all tall ,dark, muscular, and………FRIGUN HOTT! I'm surrounded by a PACK of HOTT GUYS……damn….I put a huge grin on my face. Thank god these boys cant read minds.

I broke the silence, "And you guys are?"

The older one spoke first. "My name is Sam, this here is Embry" he said pointing to the skinner boy next to him. "That's Jared" the boy standing up against the shed waved.

"And I believe you have already had the pleasure of meeting Paul"

"Ha Ha" Paul said looking pissed.

"Well its nice to meet you all……Your band sounds great"

"Thanks….Jake actually told us that you have a great voice" Sam smiled.

My face turned bright red as I glared at Jake. "oh he did" I began to think of all they ways I could torture Jake.

"yeah you should jam with us sometime" Embry said as all the boys glared at him like they were going to kill him.

That's weird I thought, my voice isn't that bad, I mean I wouldn't have to sing. Why wouldn't they want me to see them practice….maybe its no girls aloud or something.

Jacob broke the awkward silence.

"So Bella what brings ya down to the Rez today"

"Well to see you of course" I winked at him "and to propose a proposition"

"Ewwww what kind of proposition are you talking about…" Embry shouted and them was hit in the back of the head by Sam.

"WELL if you come with me Jake ill show" I said grinning at him.

"Sure" he said his face beginning to get red again.

"We have to go to my car"

"ok…..I'll be right back guys"

We started walking to the front when the assault began.

"Make it a quickie Jake" yelled Paul

"Yea no more than 15 minutes YOU DOG"

"Don't listen to them Bells their jerks"

"Its ok Jake their kind of funny"

As we approached the driveway I could here them whistling and howling. That's when it hit me. Howling like the wolf in my dream with Jakes eyes. I looked at Jake and his eyes they were definitely the same….what does it mean…

"Hey Bells you alright you don't look so good" he face was full of concern.

Bells ya got to snap out of it what your thinking is crazy. Jake is going to tell Charlie to commit you if ya tell about your dreams.

" I'm fine, just a little tired."

"ok because if its because of them ill go kick their asses for ya"

"no its ok am fine really" I put on my fake smile

We were standing in front of my truck. " so um…" Jakes face was getting red again. Oh god I can only imagine what he is thinking. Poor boy.

"Their in the trunk"

"Their" he looked at me confused

I walked around and opened my trunk. Jake's mouth was wide open as he stared at the two bikes.

"No way…….where did you get um?"

"You don't want to know" I laughed

"their awesome"

"Thanks"

"So…what's this proposition"

"well…..the bikes don't exactly work" I put on a sweet smile "But I was told that they just need a little work done and they'll run as good as new…….SOO I was thinking you could help me fix um up and I'd give you one of the bikes for helping".

He stood their silent for a moment.

"PLEASE……OH Please say yes" I said in my cutest voice while pulling on his arm. Man I am going to give this kid a complex.

"Of course I will… this is so crazy I cant believe you got 2 bikes and I get to keep one and all I have to do is fix um up a little bit.

He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"well I was also hoping you could teach me how to ride……I could give you some cash" I said really fast.

"_No Bella" **oh god shut up I'm not talking to you**._

"Of course I'll teach you….. FOR FREE….it will be fun!

"AHHHHH" I yelled and jumped on him giving him a huge hug. "You're the best Jake"

"Hey you two lets keep it PG" said Sam as the boys began to walk towards us.

"Damn Jake you really are a dog"

"Shove it Paul"

I looked over at Jake and his hands were balled into fists at his side. He looked like he was going to explode.

"Alright guys enough" same yelled

"But"

"ENOUGH" he yelled again and they all stopped arguing.

Damn… I was so scared by him that I stopped breathing.

"So what's going on here" Embry said

"Bells brought over these" he said while pulling one of the bikes out of the truck. They all stared in shock. "and she is giving one to me if I help her fix um up and teach her to ride."

"No way man now you can ride with us" Embry shouted

"hey man keep it down…. I don't want Billy coming out here. He'd kill me if he knew these were here.

"Wow Bells you are one awesome chick and a hot one at that….Mind sharing Jake" I began to blush as Jake punched him in the arm. "Shut up and help me take these bikes to the back"

"Hey Bells" Sam called to me while the other boys were bringing the bikes into the back.

"Yea"

"You didn't buy these from Harry did you?"

"Yeah I did……Why?"

"Nothing just that he is one tough, nasty man……he didn't…….give ya trouble…..did he?"

"No, I said laughing. He was as sweet as a BABY". An evil grin now stood in place of my sweet smile. "don't worry Sam I'm big girl, I can take care of my self" I winked at him and he stared at me in shock.

"Well you did hang with the _Cullen's_" he said so low I almost didn't here him

"What's that suppose…."I was cut off by Jake who was coming back from putting the bikes away.

"Hey Bells you alright"

"Yea ….I'm fine" Sam looked at me smiled and began to walk to the back of the house where the other guys were standing.

"Bye Bells it was nice meeting ya"

"Yea same here"

"BYE BOYS"

"Bye Bells come back soon"

"we'll start working on the bikes tomorrow, can ya stop by after school?"

"Yea, sounds like a plan" I gave him a hug which got a round of whistles from the boys and then I hopped in my car and headed back to Forks.


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare

**A/N: I know its taking a little long for the story to get going but dont worry Bella will join the band very soon. Thanks for the reviews and i will try to havethe next chapter up soon.**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

* * *

When I got home I heated up some left over turkey and then told Charlie I was retiring early because I had some homework to finish before tomorrow. 

"Bells you seem different today, I haven't seen a real smile on your face in months".

"I had fun down in La Push today"

" I'm happy sweetie"

I finished my homework through on some pj's and got ready for bed. My day down in LP took a lot out me and I didn't even realize how tired I really was. As I laid in bed I began to think again about the dream I had the night before and Jake and his friends. They were all nice and funny but their was just something weird about them. They all looked the same right down to their hair and they seemed to have some secrete code between them. And Jacobs eyes they were the same as the wolf's in my dream. I laughed at myself as I pulled the covers up. Jacob a wolf, man I was losing it. I have one over active imagination…….although I was dating a vampire so I guess anything is possible. With that I drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A deep fog covered the woods…………_

_I was standing on rock in the middle of the forest. Wearing a long white nightgown that went past my bear feet._

_I-S-A-B-L-L-A……I heard a voice in the distance._

"_Edward" I yelled into the fog as a shape of a man began to appear._

_I held my breathe as the shape began to get closer._

"_No its not Edward little girl"_

_My god it was Laurent and he had an evil grin on his face._

"_My my Bella you look so good I could just eat you up"_

_I tried to breathe "Laurent, what are you doing here"_

"_I could ask you the same, a little girl all alone in the woods at night" he shook his head at me._

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Your blood my dear……I wander if your blood tastes as sweet as it smells" he was moving closer to me._

_Frightened I moved back falling of the rock and onto the cold floor._

"_why are you doing this to me" I screamed as tears began to fall from my eyes._

"_Trust me my dear its better I kill you then Victoria, I'll try to make it as painless as possible" he said giving me a wink._

"_please don't do this" I said getting up off the ground._

"_How bout we make this a little more interesting……I'll give you a running start……I like so much to chase my prey" he was grinning like a mad man_

"**_Bella Run"_**

_I turned and began running through the woods. The fog was so thick I couldn't see where I was going._

"_I coming for you Bella you better run faster" I could hear his evil voice right behind me._

_My nightgown and legs were beginning to be torn by bushes and thorns. I could feel the hot blood trickling down my legs._

_My legs felt like they were on fire but I kept running._

_Then I heard what sounded like howls in the distance. I heard something coming up behind me and I closed my eyes, when I opened them I saw a huge wolf running beside me, before I knew it there were four more wolves with me._

_I closed my eyes again trying concentrate on running when I I heard my name._

"_Bells" I opened my eyes to see Jacob………Embry, Paul, Jared, and Sam running with me._

"_Bells stop running were here to protect you" Jake said next to me_

_I stopped running trying to catch my breathe. I was surrounded by the wolves again but I new they were Jake and his friends. _

"_What's going on" I shouted_

_The fog began to grow thicker and I couldn't see anything._

"_JAKE" I screamed but no answer_

_All I could see was black and all I could hear was the howling of the wolves…………_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I awoke shivering feeling very cold. Tears were still streaming down my face. Why was I so cold I thought as I opened my eyes. I noticed my window was wide open. What the hell is going on. I sat up in my bed.

"I was wondering when you would awake my child……sounded like you were having a nightmare…."he began to laugh

My heart sank. I turned to see Laurent coming out of the shadows of my room…….I stopped breathing…….and everything went black.

**A/N: Ok dont hurt me :(...I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 nightmare 2

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short I hope this one makes up for it. I should have the next chapter soon. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with the story and everyone who is reviewing. Their will be more music in the next Chapter I promise.**

**R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cold…..I was…cold…….

Is this really happening or am I still dreaming. My eyes open slowly as I begin to remember what happened. I had been dreaming about Laurent and Jake and well I guess my dream came true because when I awoke Laurent was in my room and…….oh god..

I sat up my eyes wide open now looking around seeing……..trees….fog…No please not again.

"Your awake, good" I turn my head to see Laurent walking over to where I was sitting on the ground.

_Ok Bells you need a plan and a good one_…..well lets see…. if this is just another dream then Jake should come to my rescue right……or if my dreams are coming true than Jake really is a wolf and will come to my rescue like in my dream…so…I just have to keep Laurent talking long enough for Jake and his friends to show up…_That's the best you have……_man I'm dead….

"Laurent why are you doing this" if I'm right he should say revenge.

"Revenge my dear and to taste that sweet blood of yours" he said licking his lips.

YES…this is good….well not really considering the situation….but at least its like my dream_. Just keep him talking_.

"Revenge, I don't understand"

"Well you see Victoria is very upset about the loss of her mate, and she blames your boyfriend…….and she knows his greatest fear is losing you…..so….it's only fair mate for mate".

"but you don't understand were not together anymore. He left me months ago". _don't you dare cry Bells._

"hmm….so that's why the Cullen's have not been around"

"It would be pointless to kill me for revenge because he does not love or want anything to do with me anymore. He told me before he left". I felt a tear slide down my face. Why….why did you leave me.

"I am not so sure my dear, we are very good liars. Maybe he thought it was better for your well being if he left".

His words hit me hard. Was he really lying when he said all those hurtful things to me that day. Why would he lie about something like that. Why would he hurt me like that on purpose. For my own safety and well being….. HAH if he could only see what he left me to go through. I'm defiantly not safe or happy.

"**_Bella I'm so sorry" _**

If you were really sorry you would be here with me and not just some god damn figment of my imagination.

"Bella" Laurent called my name interrupting my thoughts.

"No I know he wasn't lying because he didn't want to be with me forever. He didn't want me if I became like him and that's what I wanted and I pushed him away because of it. He really only loved my humanity".

"**_you know that's not true Bella"_**

Can you shut up I'm trying to live over here and you know it's partially true.

"hmm….well he still must love you because your still human" with his last word he froze as if he heard something. He began to back away from me and looked up into the trees as if were listening to something.

"**_Bella this is your chance……run"_**

Without thinking I got up and began to run away from where he stood.

"Bella where are you going were not done yet" he was behind me within a second.

His hand was two inches from my neck when I heard the howling of wolves.

Right on time nice going Jake. I stopped running but didn't see the huge log in front of me until it was to late. I fell over it and landed into a bush. Damn….I looked down to see my legs and arms scratched and bleeding. I had to be wearing shorts and a tank top I shook my head inspecting my cuts. Shit they burned like hell and the smell of the blood was making me nauseous.

When I stood up I suddenly remembered why I had been running in the first place. I looked all around me but Laurent was no where to be seen. I stood in silence for awhile trying to figure out what I should do next when I heard movement from behind me.

I turned facing a pack full of wolves……….

My heart began to beat fast. Its just Jake, he wouldn't hurt me right……please let my dreams be true.

"J-A-K-E" his name came out in a whisper as I stood motionless staring into the big wolves eyes. _Come on Bells where is your courage girl_.

"Jacob" I said louder as I took a step towards them. Man I hope I'm right about this or I am dog food……wait no let me rephrase that…..WOLF FOOD.

The wolves began backing away as I got closer. Oh no they better not think they are just gunna run off and leave me in the middle of the woods by MYSELF! I better put on the damsel in distress act…….well half act….. it is kind of scary out here. I shivered thinking about Victoria being somewhere in the woods with us.

"Jake please don't leave me I'm scared"

The wolves stopped. It looked like they were communicating with each other. Maybe they were trying to convince Jake not to reveal their secrete.

"Sam…..Embry….Jared…..Paul….you guys cant just leave me here either. Please guys". All five wolves now stared at me. Oh shit maybe I was wrong and these really are just huge wolves. I held my breathe as they slowly began to approach me.

I began to back up. I am so dead.

"Hey guys it's me Bells……your not hungry right? I said trying to force a smile to my face. Great he if _HE _could only see me now…..talking to wolves in the middle of the woods, because I think their Jake and his friends. He'd be so proud I thought sarcastically. I looked back at the wolves. Yup I've lost it.

"**_Your not crazy Bella, but you should not be around these young werewolves. It's not safe"._**

Hah so I was right. And you cant tell me what to do. Jake and his friends would not hurt me…..I hope.

The wolves stopped their advances and stood motionless…..staring at me.

"guys" I asked nervously.

It happened so fast I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One by one they began to change form right in front of me. I was scared at first because it looked like they were in pain. But then I began to see skin. Before I knew it they were done.

Ha ha …. .I knew it…I knew it.

They were still on their hands and feet when I decided to speak up.

"hey guys"

One by one they began to stand and my eyes and mouth opened wide when I realized they weren't wearing any clothes. NOT ONE SINGLE SITCH!

My face began to get red and I felt like it was a hundred degrees out all of a sudden.

DAMN…….I am surrounded by five….HOT…SEXY….WELL INDAWED….NAKED WOLF MEN…….

I was starting to lose it. AHHH god look at all the MUSCLES.

I don't know how long I was staring but I quickly put my head down and stared at the ground when Jake's eyes met mine.

I made a slight coughing noise in the back of my throat.

"hey guys….sure is a little chilly out tonight"

They all seemed confused for a moment but quickly caught on.

"Were naked aren't we?" Jake asked looking down as his hands quickly went to…..uh cover up.

"Shit man I always forget….stupid werewolf bullshit". Embry shouted

"Enjoying the show Bells" Paul winked at me with an evil grin.

My face turned bright red again. "Well….ummm….you guys have…." HOT BODS…._No…no… bad bells… get off that subject quick._

" yea…." Jared said nudging Paul with his arm

"Great skin complexion" hah that was good I said smiling at them.

They were silent just staring at me. "You guys have great coloring" I blurted out feeling their eyes all on me.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha HAH!" they all began laughing hysterically even Jake.

"Skin complexion" Jared chocked out.

"Oh my god that was great" Paul laughed almost falling over.

"Why are you all laughing at me its true you do" I said trying to look serious.

This only caused another round of laughter which I couldn't help but join.

"Bells your to funny" Embry smiled wiping a tear from his eye.

Their skin complexion was definitely the last thing that I was thinking about when I saw them…..abs….huge…..muscles…..and huge…..

"Bells" I was knocked out of my naughty thoughts when Jake yelled my name.

"We'll be right back ok…..your safe the bloodsucker is dead"

"What…." but he was gone before I could finish. I cant believe it, they killed him….but how Vampires are so strong.

"**_And so are they….dangerous to….especially the younger ones"_**

Yea, yea whatever you say dad.."

"**_Bella please I don't want you near….."_**

I'm sorry but you have no say anymore. Not with who I can be friends with……what I do…or WHO I do for that matter…._oh shit_.

I heard him growl. "**_Isabella"_**

Just shut up and get out of my head.

"**_Fine" _**his voice sounded hurt

Good I thought know he knows how it feels to be hurt.

Only a moment passed before I felt bad about my words. I was lying to him and myself. I would never be able to love another the way I loved……love him…..why do you do this to me. A tear slid down my face.

Their was no answer from him. "I'm talking to you jerk, why cant I stop loving you"

Still nothing. Oh I see you only speak when you want piss me off. Great and now am talking to myself. I began to wipe the tears away from my face. Maybe he wont talk to me anymore.

_Bells get a grip he wasn't even really their to begin with your mind was just making him up. _

But it sounded so much like him. It was kind of comforting hearing voice even though he annoyed the shit out of me. It was like he still cared about me. More tears started to fall.

_Cut the crap Bells he is not here and he is not coming back. He doesn't love you anymore_.

But if what Laurent said was true about him being a good liar?

_So what…is he here?_

No .

_My point exactly now knock it off._

"Umm…Bells are you alright" I was once again pulled away from my inner struggles. I saw Jake looking at me with worried face. He started walking towards me.

"Are you crying Bells?"

"Nope, never" I winked and smiled at him trying to get off the subject.

He was now fully clothed as he stood in front of me……THANK GOD! I don't think I could handle seeing anymore naked bodies tonight. _Although he did have a cute ass. _Alright enough of that.

I tried to hide my blush from Jake. "So where are the guys?"

"Their disposing of the bloodsuckers body….well what's left of it anyway" I was shocked by his words.

"How did you guys defeat him I mean their very powerful?"

"And so are we, there are sworn enemies Bells. We were born to kill them". Jake stood there smiling looking all cocky.

Hmm well that would explain why _He _didn't want me near them.

"Plus he had no chance against all of us".

"Ohh….well we must all bow to Jake the great Wolf Man" I said sarcastically as I bowed.

Ha Hah…only you Bells would not be freaked out about being around a bunch of werewolves but I guess when you hang with vampires…."

"Yea I know I'm one tough bitch" I said punching him in the arm.

"Oww Bells that hurt" he said laughing

"Your lucky, I was going easy on ya"

I started to hear the voices of the guys coming towards us. They sounded like they were arguing.

"Here they come" Jake laughed as the four boys became visible through the fog.

"We do to"

"we do not"

"we do to"

"We do not you dick muncher" Paul yelled

"We do to you tool box" Jared yelled back at him.

"Will you two shut the hell up. We'll vote on it" Sam said coolly as they approached us.

"Vote on what" I looked at them and then to Jake who was just smiling at me.

Embry walked over to me and spoke. "Well Jared thinks that we need another singer in the band and well since you know about our little secrete he thought you'd be perfect"

"What….I'm not even that great"

"Well Jake says your great and I believe him" Jared said with a big smile on his face

I looked over at Jake giving him the nastiest look I had. You are so dead wolf boy.

"Well all in favor of Bells being in the band raise your hand" Sam spoke raising his hand. They all followed except Paul who put it up after Sam smacked the back of his head.

"great its settled then" Sam getting up from the log that he sat on.

"Wait I didn't even give you my answer yet" I said starting to get pissed.

"Are you really going to say no to five werewolves in the middle of a dark forest" he said with a grin.

"Yea I am getting hungry". Paul said licking his lips.

"Yea me two there wasn't enough of that bloodsucker to go around" Embry laughed.

"Ok….ok just don't eat me" I began backing away from them. "Please I wouldn't taste good I promise"

The woods were full of laughter again.

"I knew you guys weren't going to eat me"

"Yea sure Bells you looked as pale as a ghost" Jake laughed "we should get you back home though before Charlie wakes up and calls the FBI because your not home".

"shit Charlie I almost forgot" I said as we all started walking.

"Wait…So Bells how did you know it was us" Jake asked looking confused.

"It's a long story" I said smiling

"Well we have a long walk" Sam yelled from behind us.

As we walked I told them about the dreams I had been having. I told them about Laurent and Victoria wanting me dead. They told me I had nothing to worry about. "The LP gang had my back" were Jared's exact words. Which caused a fight between Jared and Paul over using LP instead of just saying La Push. God this was going to be a long walk home but at least their funny.


	8. Chapter 8 Heartache

**A/N: In this chapter we get to see how Edward is handling his and Bella's separation through his and Alice's POV. I hope you enjoy it. ****I want to thank eveyone for reviwing! and i'm so glad you like the story.I should have another chapter up soon. **

**R&R(the more you guys review the faster I tend to write ;p)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

………………………………

**Alice's POV**

"Edward….."

"Edward come on, you cant stay in your room locked away for the rest of eternity". but there was no answer from him.

Ever since we left Forks he has just stayed in his room sulking over leaving her. He never talks to any of us anymore. Not even Charlsie can get through to him. He has become a zombie.

I banged on the door even harder. "Edward" nothing

I had already broken five doors in these past few months one more isn't going to hurt.

"Edward please"

The door suddenly swung open and I entered his room. He just lied on his couch not even looking at me. His skin was paler than "normal" and his eyes were very dark almost black.. He hasn't been eating right for months now. He just sits around here playing his cd's which we all now remind him of her. And I'm really getting sick of it.

_This was your silly idea in the first place. God Edward take a look at yourself, you look like shit. Is it really worth all of this torment your putting yourself through._

"Yes Alice it is. I would give my life to see her happy and living a normal life" he opened his eyes and looked at me.

_Even if she finds another?_

"Yes as long as she is happy I don't care how much pain it causes me"

"How can you think like that Edward, what about your family we care about you to and we cant bear to see you like this anymore"

"You know there is nothing I can do. I will not put her life in danger anymore, I love her to much" he said sitting up on the couch.

"Really Edward how many centuries do you plan on doing this to yourself". I said as I moved to sit on the other side of the couch.

"When Bella leaves this world than so will I"

"you know she wouldn't want that for you"

"Yes she would" he said looking towards the floor"

"Hah yea right she would kick your ass for even thinking it" I laughed a little as I thought of her running in here and kicking his but, well trying to at least.

_I really miss my best human friend._

"See this is why I cant be around any of you. Its hard enough thinking about her everyday without hearing your thoughts of her to" he yelled at me as he got up from the couch.

"Please Edward let me just check on her….see if she is ok" I pleaded with him

"No, I have told you a hundred times we left forks so she could live normally without us interfering with her life"

_But_

"NO"

It hit me hard and I laid back on the couch. It was a vision of Bella she was in the woods and it was dark out……..she looked to be wearing pj's as she stood staring at something…..I had to focus very hard to see what she was looking at…..then it began to get clearer…..she was staring at five very NAKED guys……all smiling at her……

Another flash came of her now walking with them fully clothed. She was laughing as two of the boys seemed to be fighting……she was now outside her house…..they were helping her sneak back into her room..……I thought I could see someone in the woods watching them….but the shadow moved quick…….must have been an animal……..

"Alice……..are you ok"

I heard my name being called and I looked at Bella again who had just made it through her window…….and then it was over.

"Alice are you alright was it a vision"

"Yes of Bella it must have been because I was thinking about her"

"What did you see is she ok" His eyes were full of concern

_Oh man Bella what are you getting yourself into over there._

"Alice what is it what did you see?" he said getting louder

_Oh god I cant tell him that I saw…..the vision of her and the guys popped into my head again…..oh shit…….Edward I ……_

"WHAT" he looked like he was ready to kill something or someone. " what do you mean she was in the woods in the middle of the night with a bunch of naked guys" he was furious his eyes know all black.

I told him everything else I saw which only made him even more angry. He was growling pacing back and forth.

_You said you didn't care if she found another. _

He growled even louder at me "Get Out"

_If you just would have changed her ……_

"Leave me alone and get out" he said softer then a whisper

_Edward I'm sorry _I thought as I walked out of the room.

I had to hide out for awhile….. the images of those guys were still in my head…..and Jasper would not be happy he if sensed what I was feeling right now….trust me if I could still blush I would be right now……Bella only you….. I smiled as I ran to out of the house.

………………………………

**Edward's POV**

I walked over to my cd player putting in my killswitch engage cd. I pressed play and turned the volume up.

_**This distance, this dissolution**_

_**I cling to memories while falling**_

_**Sleep brings release, and the hope of a new day**_

_**Waking the misery of being without you**_

_**Surrender, I give in**_

_**Another moment is another eternity**_

My thoughts were on Bella and if she was in danger….

Damn….It is hard enough thinking about of her every minute of everyday…..her sweet smell…..her smile…..….the way her hearts beats fast when I'm close…….and now she goes and finds trouble.

"AHH Damnit!" I yelled in anger as I punched a hole in the wall I sat back on the couch thinking back to the vision Alice saw.

What the hell is she doing in the middle of the woods at night with……..what could she possibly be doing….

"Shit" I quickly tried to get the image out of my mind before I destroyed more of my room.

I told her never to go into the woods at night.

_Well she wasn't really alone_

Yea she was with five naked guys even better.

One of the guys looked like that Jacob Black kid who came to the prom to talk to Bella. He looked a lot bigger than he had been only a few month ago. His father is…….

_**You know me, you know me all too well**_

_**My only desire - to bridge our division**_

_**In sorrow I speak your name**_

_**And my voice mirrors my torment**_

My god he has changed……that would explain the naked part…….but that means…..

My Bella is in hands of a pack of immature werewolves……

A low growl escaped my chest. So she was in the woods at night with vial untamed savage wolves……I couldn't hold back my anger any longer as I flew of my couch hitting the wall again.

I left her in Forks so she can get herself killed by befriending these animals.

And I didn't like the thoughts that Jacob Black was thinking the night of the dance…..he liked her a little to much for my taste. The vision of them dancing came into my mind. My hands clutched the framed picture of me and Bella I had taken from her before I left.

_**Am I breathing?**_

_**My strength fails me**_

_**Your picture, a bitter memory**_

I began to think of all the ways I could kill him……and take her far away from him and those other mutts.

_It is not his fault. You left her all alone. She is a beautiful and special girl you knew this would eventually happen._

Yes but not with a werewolf she was better off with me.

_Are you so sure at least this Jacob Black does not hunger for her blood._

I fell to the floor knowing my consciousness was right. How can being with a monster like me be safer for her. I have no say in who she is with..…..but I love her…….I need her……she completes me…..she made me feel alive again.

_Always thinking of our self aren't we_

No…… I left her so she could be safe……I didn't want to. It took every part of my being to do it…… I can still see her face…..I see it everyday…..I broke her heart….all the lies I told her she believed…….

My Bella I am so sorry…..I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did to you. I just wanted you to live a normal life.

_So it is best that you don't ruin her life anymore…… you must stay away from her._

But I cant just leave her with those young wolves she will just end up getting herself killed.

_What if she has fallen for the young wolf and does want you back in her life._

A loud growl immerged from deep within me as the image of Bella being held in the arms of her new protector and lover…….

I ran out of the house and into the forest I needed to get out away. I ran with all my power trying to release my pain.

_You know I'm right returning would not help her……its for your own selfish reasons you wish to return…_

"SHUT UP" I stopped running and punched a whole deep into the ground.

Why …why did I have to be a monster…..why couldn't I have her….be with her….love her…..

I knew I shouldn't return. I would only ruin her life……but I don't know how much longer my consciousness could keep me here.

"Bella what am I going do"

_**For comfort, for solace**_

_**(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace**_

_**(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart**_

_**(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting**_

_**(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart**_

………………………………

_**A/N: how much longer can Edward stay away from Bella. Will she still want him if he returns?**_


	9. chapter 9 change in plans

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait but school and work have been hectic but I will have two three more chapters up soon.**

**Also am going to be bringing Bella's friend Jessica into the story more and she will be somewhat OC from the book. Bella needs a gal friend and plus she cant handle all those boys by herself ….right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

"**_Bella what am I going do"_**

His voice it was his voice…... I didn't understand what he meant. What is he going to do about what? It confused me and I waited for him to speak again but I heard nothing.

I was thrown from my thoughts when I saw my house coming into view.

We were almost to my front yard when it dawned on me…

"What the hell time is it?" I said looking at Jake

"Well judging by my keen instincts and senses….I'd say…." he looked up at the sky. "I have no idea" he said laughing

"Ha Ha smart ass" I punched his arm

"Oww…Sam what's your watch say?"

"Its ten to four"

"AHH are you frigin kidding me….I have to be up for school in a couple of hours…. I totally forgot" I'm not going to make it through a day of school I thought pouting.

"That sucks Bells" Embry said patting me on the back.

"Well at least you'll be safe there…..wait I take that back……I don't think you'd be safe anywhere…..a normal person yes….you no…." Jake smiled at me

"This is very true" Sam agreed

"Har Har……JERKS…..just help me get in my damn room so I can get some sleep!"

"This how were treated after we save your life….I'm so hurt" Jared held his hand to his heart as he laughed.

"Yea Yea lets go" I said trying not to laugh as we approached the front of my house. Jake had already jumped onto the ledge outside my window.

"Your so cruel Bells…..I love it" Jared smiled at me while lifting me up onto his shoulders.

I grabbed onto the ledge as Jake lifted me up like a weighed nothing.

I looked down at the rest of the guys waving. "Night guys thanks so much for your help"

I hoped through my window almost falling to the floor but thank god Jake went threw first so he could catch me. There was an awkward silence for a moment as we both just stood in my room.

_Well say something._

"Thank you Jake I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't shown up". I said giving him a hug. He was blushing when I pulled a way.

"No problem Bells …..what are friends for" he said looking at the floor.

" Yea……Well I better try to get some sleep" I smiled as he climbed through my window. I was about to shut it when he popped his head back in.

"We want you to come to band practice tomorrow after school…….if ya want…."

"that reminds me" I went over to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Awww" he pulled his head back out of my window.

"serves ya right…..now I'm going to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow". with that I closed the window and got in my bed trying to get some sleep.

Unknown to Bells and the boys a dark figure had been following them through the woods watching them from a distance…….

The figure stepped out of the woods surrounding Bella's house.

"Poor Laurent, to be killed by mere children, how pathetic" Victoria stood staring at the window she saw the young girl enter moments before.

"So little Bella your mate does not wish for you to lose your mortality….." her eyes squinted as an evil grin appeared on her lips. "I think this just might cause him more pain then simply just killing you……he would eventually learn to live without you over time……but turning you into a vampire……he'd have to live with that for all eternity.

She began to laugh. "Hmm…….now that Laurent is gone I will be needing a new partner…" her sadistic laugh grew louder as she hopped onto the roof of the house and looked into Bella's window.

"I will make you mine child" she whispered as watched her sleeping form from the window.

She quickly jumped back down and began to walk back into the woods.

"Mate for a mate …….not exactly what I was thinking but I'm sure this will be more fun then just killing her…"

Her shadowy figure disappeared into the woods.

A/N: Short I know but don't be mad I got another chapter and its much longer.


	10. Chapter 10 loup garou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up a few hours later feeling like complete and utter shit. My alarm was still going off and it was making me feel worse.

"SHUT UP" I yelled as I launched my alarm clock across my room hitting the wall with a loud crash.

Oh crap I thought as I looked over at the now broken alarm clock that laid next to the door.

"BELLS" I heard Charlie yell my name as he came up the stairs. "Are you alright?"

_Good going Bells_

Shove it! I yelled at my conscious.

"Bells is everything ok I heard a crash?" He said storming into my room

My eyes drifted over to the broken alarm clock that was right next to Charlie's feet.

"I think am going to need a new alarm clock dad" I said trying to put on a cute and innocent smile…..well I was trying to pull of cute but I could barely keep my eyes open so I probably looked more crazy than cute.

"Bells are you alright …..your scaring me?"

I stopped smiling and forced myself out of bed. "Yea dad I'm fine just tired"

"Well you didn't have to take it out on your poor alarm……and you better hurry up before your late for school". He said trying to look stern.

"Yea yea" I mumbled walking past him and to the bathroom. Hopefully a shower would wake me up.

The hot water felt good as it loosened my muscles. I began humming a tune that just popped into my mind. Before I knew it……

Last call….. at the hospital……

I began singing the words just flowing from my mouth.

Doctor I don't know what I've done…..  
There's more to this than my  
Ex-love and my ex-limbs could ever in my life begin to explain  
Every time I think of him and what went on that night  
I don't see it, instead I hear it  
A song so awful….. and so perfect………

"BELL"S…..your going to be late"

I heard Charlie yell from downstairs as I was taken out of my trance.

I turned off the shower and got out.

Maybe I should write it down…..I could show it to Jake……. maybe it would make good lyrics.

I quickly went into my room throwing on a pair of black jeans, a dark gray tank, and a tight red hoodie. I quickly brushed my hair and threw some gel in it as I ran out of my house.

I must be the only person who is running late and still make it to school before everyone else….. I took a look around the parking lot as cars began arriving.

I was now standing outside my car dreading the day to come. My neck was freezing as water still dripped from my wet hair. I put my books on the car and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I was still cold but at least my wet hair wasn't dripping down my neck.

I sighed as I grabbed my books not wanting to enter that hell hole.

I could see Jess walking over to my car waving.

"Bells what's wrong with ya….you look like hell" she said as we started to walk towards the school.

"Yea and I feel like hell to" I smiled at her weakly. As we walked I told her I had gotten less than three hours of sleep. And she then filled me in on all the latest gossip. As we headed to class.

School went by so slow and I couldn't believe I was still standing by the end of the day.

Jessica had to wake me up twice in government I had fallen asleep drooling like a dog as she had put it. Thank god she noticed though before the teacher.

I was beyond tired when I got home, I wanted to pass out but I had promised Jake and the guys I'd come by for band practice. Plus I really didn't feel to safe being in a house all by myself with Victoria out there somewhere.

I wrote a note for Charlie telling him where I'd be and that I would be home for dinner.

Before I left I went to my room and grabbed my journal I wanted to show it to Jake.

I got back into my car and headed to La Push.

I got there parked and walked around to the back hearing the voices of the guys. Arguing of course.

"Jake that's not the right part for this model bike" I heard Paul shout

"Yes it is, I think I know more about mechanics than you"

"Oh you think so"

"No , I know so…..you couldn't even fix a mountain bike." Jake laughed

"I'm gunna tear you apart" Paul yelled sounding like he was bout to wolf out.

As I reached the back of the shed the door swung open before I could knock.

"Cool it you two, Bells is here……lets try to act like gentlemen." Sam smiled at me as I walked in.

"hey….ya came" Jake said as he got up wiping his hands on a rag. "How was school" he smiled evilly at me.

I smiled back giving him the finger.

"that good huh?" Sam said

"Yup I even fell asleep in class…..twice….but thank god my friend Jess was there to get me up"

"Is she single" Paul said as he popped his head out from behind me.

"You wish" I laughed and pushed his head away from me. Sam and Jake were both laughing.

"Where is Embry and Jared?" I asked noticing they were missing.

"They went to get another microphone for you" my stomach sank when I heard Jake. I seriously have to sing into a microphone.

_Well that's what usually happens when you're a singer in a band_

Yea but….I can't

_Yes you can and will_

"So what's that you got in your hand there" Jake walked over to me trying to change the subject because I probably looked like I was about to vomit.

"Well umm………I have been writing…"

"Writing what" Paul asked from the other side of the room. This got Sam's attention.

They were all staring at me now which made me blush and they were still waiting for my answer.

Jake shot Paul a nasty look and then looked back at me.

"Do you mind if I took a look" he said stressing the I part.

_Come on Bells this is why you brought it here right?_

Right

I held it out to him not looking at him when he took it. "I've been writing and I thought maybe we could use them as lyrics….if you guys want"

I watched him read through it out the corner of my eye. Well he is not laughing that's a good sign right?

A couple of minutes passed before he spoke.

"Wow Bells, these are really good……you wrote these"

"yea it helps me……express my feelings or something like that" I laughed

"I thought since I'm in the band now I might as well contribute……maybe we could use some as lyrics"

He pulled me into a bear hug almost crushing me. "you don't have to sing them if its going to be to painful for you"

"Jake I cant breathe" I said breaking out of the hug.

"oh god Bells I'm sorry" his face was full of concern as I laughed at him.

"its ok I'm fine…….and don't worry I think it will be good for me to get all these pent up emotions out of me." I smiled

"Great we'll start working on them, we already have a lot of music we just needed lyrics" he smiled and I looked away and I realized that all of the guys had been standing around us listening to our conversation and I blushed.

"Seems like all we needed was Bells to complete this band" Sam laughed

"Hey guys….what is the name of our band?" I was curious I still hadn't heard them mention it.

"Well umm…." Jake looked to the guys.

"We don't have one….Yet" Embry said

"But know that the bands complete….we should probably think of one."

We decided that we would all try to think of one before the end of the night. Me and Jake decided to work on my lyrics, while the guys perfected their music.

Two hours later………

"hey I got it" Paul shouted. "Five wolves and a Lady"

"BOOOOO" we yelled in unison.

"Man that sucks so bad….how many brain cells did you waste thinking that shit up?" Jared laughed.

"Well I don't see you assholes coming up with anything"

"Who are you calling an asshole? I could feel the tension in the room grow.

"Ok boys chill…..if we all work together we can think of one". I stood up trying to get their minds off fighting…that's all I needed was for them to wolf out in an enclosed space.

"I think it would be cool if the name had something to do with wolves". Jake said

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"The werewolves" Embry added

"Nah that's to plain plus there are to many "THE" band out there". Sam said

Come on Bells think……..I did do all that research when Jake first told me about werewolves and vampires…….what the heck was that name I saw…..

"Loup Garou" I shouted getting their attention

"What the hell does that mean" Paul asked

"It's a French word that means werewolf…loup garou"

"Hmmm………I kind of like it" Sam smiled "What do you think Jake?"

"I think Bells is a Genius" he smiled at me

"Yea I guess I am….I just cant help being so good" we all laughed

"All in favor?"

So it seemed that our first practice had been a success we had come with a name…thanks to me……and me and Jake made some good progress with the lyrics to a new song we were putting together.

I left the boys early because if I didn't get some sleep I would be passing out again during school.

A/N: the next chapter will be up soon. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11 girls day out

**A/N: Ok guys this is probably the longest chapter you are going to see from me lol….and I hope you enjoy it. And don't worry There is another chapter on the way I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I arrived at school the next day I wanted to run back in my car and go home. I was still exhausted from life threatening experience a week ago plus the all night band practices wore me out to. I decided to wait outside the cafeteria so I wouldn't be tempted to hop back in my car. There was still about ten minutes left until class started.

"Bells" I saw Jessica walking over to me. It looked like she had been crying.

"Jess are ok"

She looked pissed as she answered me. "No I hate the entire MALE RACE"

"Yea I know how you feel" I said trying to sound comforting

"Yea well it is only one male in particular" she said balling her fists at her side.

"What did Mike do now?" I asked knowing he was defiantly the cause of her problems.

"He is the biggest jerk-off in the world" she spit the words out like venom. "He and the guys were all going to the movies on Saturday and he asked me if I wanted to go. Of course I said yes…..even though we broke up months ago I still have feelings for him."

"so what was the problem... he didn't….do anything to hurt you……" I asked wondering if he had done something physical to her which if he did I know five wolfs that would love to use him as a chew toy.

"No he didn't do anything like that……..Mike suggested that I invite Lauren to, which I thought nothing of at the time" she said

"Uh-oh" I had a feeling on what she was about to say.

"Uh-oh is right, he was all over my _former_ good friend the whole night……I had to run out of the theater because they were going to make me vomit….how could they do that to me……right in front of me…..and Lauren new I still had feelings for him…." she started crying again.

"That bitch……and Mike I thought he had more class then that" I yelled feeling her pain.

What if he came back to Forks and was all over another girl……I'd FRIGGIN KILL HIM

_Yea right, you know you would just lock yourself away in your room crying all day and being depressed._

Shut up! After I did all that I would kill him. This isn't the old Bella….

_That's what I want to hear._

I could hear her crying begin to stop.

"Do you want to kick the crap out of them…."

"No don't waste your energy people like that who are so into themselves deserve each other" she said looking down

"Well we could saran wrap their cars" I grinned evilly at her tying to get a smile out of her.

"Hmm that doesn't sound like a bad idea." she smiled

"YES…I always wanted to do that" I said jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Crap the bell is going ring soon and I sooo don't feel like seeing the new love birds all over each other." she laughed making a gagging noise

"Lets cut" I said getting all giddy.

"I don't now Bells we have never done that, what if the school calls our parents."

"All the more reason we should try it and don't worry I call you in sick" she still looked like she needed more convincing.

"I….."

"Come on Jess, it is our SENIOR YEAR we only live it once" please say yes I so don't feel like going in there. "Anyway we can go shopping like we wanted to and we can plot your revenge on the witch of Forks and her flying monkey over lunch" she stood silent looking at her shoes…..then she looked up at me with a grin.

"Alright let's do it….were only young once…right" she smiled

**His** face flashed into my mind after hearing her words. Yea that's right I'm going to grow old die and time is ticking. He will still be young and beautiful while I'm old and run down……..

_Well ya better make the best of the time you got then huh?_

ABSOLUTELY!

"Lets get outta here" we both got into our cars and decided we would drop my car off at my house and tell Charlie she drove to school if he got home early.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Where should we start" I asked as we parked the car.

"Hmm…well there is this cool clothing shop around the corner"

"Sounds like a plan…..lets shop" we both laughed as we went blow cash.

The clothing shop was awesome. It had every type of clothing you could think of. They even had a whole wall full of SHOES!.

We spent the rest of the morning having our own little fashion show in the fitting rooms of the shop. I think between the two of us we must bought half the clothes in the place. Thank god I had all that saved up cash.

We bought everything from jeans to skirts and dresses to sweaters……and of course SHOES.

Me and Jess also decided we should get a couple of sexy numbers…….just in case……

_You know he wont come back._

Well at least Jess could make Mike jealous……

When we finished shopping we decided to dump all the bags in the car before we went to eat because frankly I thought my arms were going to fall off if I had to carry all those bags much further.

After we dropped of the bags we decided to eat at the dinner we say down the street.

We were a couple of stores away from the dinner when something caught my eye.

It was sitting in the window of a small shop…..it was the most beautiful corset I had ever seen. The corset seemed to be made with black lace and had red ribbon going threw it. I wanted it ……no needed it.

"Jess lets go in here for a sec, I want to see how much that corset is." I said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the door.

"alright but make it quick I'm starving"

We walked in and were greeted by a little old lady.

"Hello girls is there anything I can help you with?" she asked politely

"Yes I was wondering how much the corset in the window was?"

"Oh…isn't it beautiful it was hand made by my mother." she said walking over to it.

"Yes it gorgeous" I replied as I stared at it.

"Hmmm well it's four hundred…….but since you're my first customer in almost a month" she laughed. "I'll knock it down three hundred and I'll throw in a free palm reading for you girls."

Jess looked at me like I was nuts. "Three hundred dollars for that….."she whispered

"Well at least you'll get to find out what your love life has in store" I laughed giving her a nudge

Her eyes grew wide. "Well I guess there is no stopping you……so if you like it…"

"Alright I'll take it" I smiled at Jess

"Wonderful….its been waiting to be worn by a beautiful girl like you for years" she winked at me. "let me just go wrap it up for you". the woman took it with her into the back and returned a few moments later with a small box and a bag.

"Here you are sweetie" she said handing me the bag. "Now lets have a look at those hands girls"

"Go ahead Jess" I smiled at her as she lifted her hand to the older women. The old woman took her hand and stared at it awhile.

"Hmmm……it seems you have just had your heart broken my dear"

Jessica's eyes opened wide and she nodded her head slowly.

"Well child do not worry for you will be meeting your true love very soon."

"WHAT…can you tell me who its?"

"That I can not but I can tell he is a wild one"

"EWW……Jess is going for the bad boys" I laughed uncontrollably. "Can you see how many kids she gunna pop out"

"Well…" Jess pulled her hands away.

"No thank you, I don't even want to think about kids until I'm at least thirty!"

Jess grabbed my hand and put it into the older woman's. "I think its your turn loud mouth"

"Ok my dear let's take a look…" she stared into the palm of my of my hand running her free hand along the lines of my palm.

"MY GOD" she dropped my hand taking a step away with here eyes tightly shut.

"What's wrong?" my heart sank as I looked at the woman. What is so terrifying about my future?

_Hmm…..well lets see….you are friends with a bunch of werewolves and you did date a vampire….._

I guess you have a point there.

"Bells what is wrong with this lady?" Jess asked nervously

I shook my head and looked back at the woman. "Are you ok Mam?"

Her eyes shot open and they looked glazed over. Both her arms shot forward as she grabbed my shoulders shaking me.

"Beware the demon my child……the demon will take your life…and make you…..beware the RED demon…it will……KILL YOU!"

"Hey stop that let her go" Jess grabbed me trying to pull me out of the woman's grasp.

The woman let go off me taking a few steps back. She looked very confused.

"I am sorry girls I don't know what has come over me, I feel a little faint. I don't think I can read your palm today sweetie, you'll have to calm back another time." she smiled at me.

Ok twilight zone or what….she doesn't remember what just happened.

I looked at Jess, she glanced back at the woman.

"Yea sure lady" with that she grabbed my arm pulling me out of the store as I tried to wave with my free hand.

When we reached the dinner I was still in shock over what the woman had said. A red demon…..maybe she is going senile or something..

_Or maybe she is trying to give you a warning…_

Red…..did she mean Victoria…..she did have red hair….and that is the only person I know who is trying to kill me…..

_At the moment…._

"Bells that women was nuts don't even pay any attention to it……yelling about Red demons…. the woman is seriously crazy…" she said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yea…totally" I said putting on a fake smile. "Lets eat huh"

"Finally" she sighed as we walked into the dinner.

* * *

After we ate we decided we had enough fun for one day and headed back to good old Forks.

We discussed our plan of attack on Mike and Lauren most of the ride home.

The song I will survive came on the radio and me and Jess were belting out the words when I noticed something in the side review mirror…..I stopped singing and looked again…but I didn't see anything……then I looked out my window and saw….a flash of red in the woods…..oh my god….my heart stopped….she is following us…..Jess is here with me I cant let Victoria do anything to her……what I'm I going to do…….

"Bells are you ok…you look paler then usual?"

"Yea…umm" I noticed we were only a couple of exits away from La Push……They could help….

"Jess would you mind if we stopped at my friends house….I left a book that I need for school there the other day and were only like two exits away…"

"Yea sure no problem just tell me where to go"

I gave her the directions and we pulled up to Jake's house fifteen minutes later.

The guys had to know about everything that happened today…..and about me seeing Victoria…..it had to be her I saw….

_Or your just losing it.._

That is also a possibility….but its better to be safe then sorry!

I hope they don't flip about me brining Jess….I mean I can't just let her go home if Victoria was following us…I'll just run into the house and tell them to follow us home.

We pulled into the driveway to see five very sweaty shirtless males.

"Uh….Bells….umm" Jess stuttered with her eyes wide open.

Shit why did they all have to be out front…half naked none the less.

They were all staring at the car confused….they looked ready to attack.

Shit think Bells…….

"Jess stay in the car I'll just be a sec." I started to open the door when she shouted at me.

"ISABELLA SWAN……how dare you hoard all these half naked boys to yourself" My eyes widen in shock and mouth hung open.

"God…how long have you been friends with these guys and not told me?" she looked pissed now

"Uh not long….Jake is a friend of the family and those are his friends…" I spit out very fast.

"Well you better introduce me Bells…..don't be selfish" she winked and she opened the door.

Shit…..Shit….I'm so dead….

We both got out of the car facing five very sweaty….very hot….very angry…..guys.

"Hey guys what's up" I waved at them as Jess stood beside me shaking a little bit.

"Hello Bells…and who might this be…"Sam asked looking at Jess with an angry face.

The other guys stood around him with the same expressions…. Their like clones I tell ya.

"Umm…they don't look very nice Bells" Jess whispered next to me.

"Don't worry there as sweet as….puppies once you get to know them" I encouraged trying to smile.

"Well Bells?" Jake said stepping towards us.

"Jake…guys…this is my best friend Jessica…" she smiled nervously and waved

"Hi" her voice shook a little.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Jessica…" Jake smiled extending his hand.

"Call me Jess.." she answered shaking his hand while blushing a deep shade of red. Thank god they seem ok now….but I'm I going to hear it later…..

The rest of the guys came over and introduced themselves to Jessica. I took this time to pull Sam aside. We walked towards the house while he others were still talking with Jess. When we were far enough away Sam spoke.

"So what's with the girl Bells…" he looked mad. "You know its not safe…"

"Yea I know I'm sorry Sam but I was scared…..I think Victoria was following us home…..and some old lady read my palm and she said a red demon was going to kill me and…" I started to hyperventilate.

"Wow…calm down Bells breathe….one thing at a time…" he said rubbing my back

I told him everything that happened today and how I thought I could see Victoria following us in Jess's car…when I finished I was in tears.

"It's going to be all right Bells don't cry….I hate when chicks cry…."  
I wiped my tears and laughed. "Aw how sweet"

He smiled but then turned serious again. "I promise she wont get past us….ok?"

"Yea... I just don't wont you guys getting hurt and now I got Jess involved in this whole mess to…"  
"Don't worry she is not match for the five of us…..and I think it would be best if you spent more time down here with us…it will be easier to keep you out of trouble" he grinned

"What about Jess….what if she tries to do something to her…" I panicked not wanting another friend in danger because me.

"Hmm…."He looked serious again taking a look over at Jess. "Were just gunna have to keep an eye on her to…..bring her out here with you from now on."

I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much Sam."

"From the looks of it I don't think your friend is going to mind these new arrangements"

We both looked over to see Jess laughing and joking with the other guys. It looked like she was trying to arm wrestle Paul but Jake was trying to talk her out of it.

"Maybe I should go break this up before Paul's ego is crushed" Sam and I both laughed as we walked over to the group.

I noticed that Jess's face was bright red as she talked with Jake……I could see that Jake was also blushing…..

As we approached Jake took a step away from Jess looking at me…

"Hey Bells where were you two?" Jake smiled

"Oh I ….just had to talk to Sam about the……band……he'll fill you guys in later….ok" I gave him the not in front of Jess look which he understood.

"Band…..what band?" Jess asked me with her arms crossed great she is going to kill me for not telling her about that too…….

Me and the guys filled Jess in on the band and showed her where we practiced and the bikes that Jake was working on….which she wasn't happy about when she found out one of them was for me…..but Jake had told her that I'd be fine…..and that she should come riding with him when the bikes are done……which shut her up pretty fast…..

"Bells not that I'm not having a great time but…my dad is going to kill me if I'm not home soon.." She said regretfully as she seemed to be hitting it off great with Jake….which in a small way irked me…..

"Yea I hear that Charlie is probably flipping out as we speak……I'll see you guys later…." I said waving the boys goodbye

"It was nice meeting all of you" Jess smiled as she followed me out.

"Band practice tomorrow Bells, don't forget" Jake said and I nodded my head. "We hope to see you there to Jess" his words came out as smooth as slick, which made Jess turn five different shades of red as she nodded. I just shook my head and laughed as we walked to the car.

"Bells are you sure its alright that I come tomorrow…?" Jess looked down as if I was going say that I didn't want her there….

"Of course I want you to come…" I smiled at her when she looked up. "I cant handle all these guys by myself." I laughed

"Well I definitely don't mind helping you out with that……I swear I have never seen five hotter guys…." we both laughed as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Soooo………I saw you and Jacob talking a lot……? I teased her and her face once again turned red.

"Yea so….."

"So why are blushing…." I said poking her arm.

"Ok I cant help it that he is absolutely gorgeous…..I could barely make out two sentences I was so intimidated…" she crumbled

So maybe Jake was her wild boy…..it would make sense…and if the woman was right about that then I guess she was right about Victoria….I felt my stomach sink…..so I decided to tease Jess more….at least it would get my mind of my soon to be death…..

"So you still upset about Mike…."

"Mike who…." she laughed

"Were still going to saran wrap their cars right…." I asked praying she didn't change her mind.

"Of course" she grinned

* * *

Michael Newton walked out of school a week later to find his car completely covered in saran wrap and salami. We decided to throw the deli meat in for good measure. After about six hours of salami stuck to your car the smell is going to linger for at least a couple of days…..

"Who the hell did this to my car!" he yelled while everyone was approaching him to see what he was yelling about.

The entire student body stood around his car laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell are you assholes laughing at this is not funny" Lauren said as she rushed to mike's side. The poor kid looked like he was going to cry…..it was great.

"Don't worry will just take my car babe…." Oh was she in for a surprise…

They pushed through the crowd to her car... only to find that her car was also covered in saran wrap and flower instead of salami…

A loud scream was head followed by more laughter….

"Bells I got to hand it you ……you are pure evil …..and I love it…" Jess laughed she took more pictures of Mike now crying trying to get the saran wrap off his car with the help of Lauren who was also crying….

We both cracking up as we finished taking the photos and got into my car….

"The boys are going to die when they see these pictures….they'll be so proud" I laughed

"You are right about that" Jess agreed

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it...please R&R 


	12. Chapter 12 Time Fly's

**A/N: I'm so glad you all like how the story is going……I know some of you don't like the Jake & Jess pairing but you got do what you got to do…… and with the way I want the story to go it had to be done….sorry guys….**

**But things are going to move a lot faster after this chapter….starting with the bands first big show……**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been over two months since my first band practice with the boys……and we have definitely come a long way……We have already played a couple of shows….very small of course but the feedback was great…..Even though I almost threw up on stage the first show the rest have gone pretty smoothly after that…..

Sam has somehow managed to get us into the battle of the bands……which is tomorrow….Oh yea and did I mention that the concert is going to be aired on national television….well its is…. and its freaking me out ………which is probably why I haven't slept in week…..and why I'm not peacefully sleeping right now…..

_Just try and think about something else……_

Great idea….hmmmm…….

Well Jessica has become an official pack member….which is what we are calling our little gang these days…..she of course doesn't now about the boys little secrete... but that might change soon…….

See Jake and Jess have been getting really close these past few months……which I'm not going to lie did make me a little jealous in the beginning…….

_A little…_

Ok…..so a lot a….but I realized that it would have been real selfish of me to keep Jake hanging by string……knowing fully well that I would never be able to love him the way I'm sure he truly wants to be loved…….my heart never being able to forget……_him_

_Anyway…_

Jake and Jess would make a great couple if the two of them would just grow some balls and just tell each other how they feel…….in some way I feel that Jake isn't moving forward with her because of me……like he doesn't want to hurt me….Jake and I need to have a serious conversation……and soon…….

On a better note……we have been Victoria free for the past two months….which makes me happy and scared…..she either was frightened away by the boys or……….she is just waiting for the right time to……I'm hoping it's the first.

I owe the guys so much... not only did they save my life but they have become like brothers to me……waking me from an endless nightmare……..and because of them I'm stronger…..

Sam is the easiest to talk to about the past…which totally came out of right field…….he should really be a shrink……he is the only one who knows……..how bad it got after he found me in the woods that fateful night……Sam's finance is a lucky girl to have such a great guy like him……not like the jerk I had to fall for……

Speaking of……I haven't heard his voice in months……which upsets me….

_You knew it would eventually happen…_

But when I heard him I felt that he may of still cared for me….

_He has forgotten you…_

Probably, the jerk, and it has only been a couple of months…..he has probably found a new **doll** to play with……..and hear come the tears…..

_Nope new subject…_

Right…….

The guys finished the bikes about a month ago……and in less then a month I'm a pro…ok so I must of fallen a million times…..but practice makes perfect…plus I had great teachers…….and I wasn't going to lose a fifty dollar bet to Paul…that jerk said I'd never make it onto road……hah ha I showed him and made some extra cash…..

The guys have somehow also conned me and Jess to go camping with them spring break…….instead of going somewhere….hot…tropical….and sunny…..they used those damn puppy faces on us……they were to powerful to overcome….

But we are taking the bikes which does make me a little more excited…..being that this will be my first long distance ride……..

I'm never going to get to sleep if brain doesn't stop processing old data….I thought while rolling over in bed…….looking at the clock it read…..two a.m.….. great…..

Not only was tomorrow the show but I had to go through one more torturous day of classes before spring break……..

_Sleep…….just go to sleep already…_

Sleep……..

* * *

**A/N: ok that was just a little chapter filling you in on the past 2 months...after this Bells life is really going to change...R&R**


	13. Chapter 13 New hair

**A/N: I made this chapter a little longer for you guys…and I hope you like it! I want to thank everyone again for reviewing : )**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

* * *

"J-e-s-s……lets just book" I say giving her my best puppy dog eyes. Which I must say has gotten a lot better since hanging around the boys……. being that they use them on us o so much… 

We were sitting outside of school eating our lunch on the benches. The sun was actually out…if you can believe it and….. it was warm out …… I couldn't help but stretch my arms out and let then sun's warm rays touch my pale skin……we couldn't just waste this beautiful day stuck in this hell hole I mean it was only fourth period and it wasn't even eleven o'clock yet….

Jess let out a sigh and shook her head. "Bells we can't we have already cut like 10 times this month…."

"Soo….one more isn't going to hurt…." I grin

"No.." she says sternly….

Oh she is going to break I think to myself as my grins grows wider. " Please I want to look perfect for tonight…and the show starts at eight but we have to be their by seven leaving me with even less to time to get ready…."

"I don't know…." oh she is going to crumble…..I just have to go for the kill…..

"You know you want Jake to drop dead when he sees you tonight…."oh that was such as easy kill I grin seeing her face turn bright red….

"BELLS"

"You know you want him bad….I swear if I have to watch you two play footsie one more time…I'm going to vomit…" I laughed as I held my hands to my throat and made gagging noises.

Uh-oh…..she looks like she is going to explode. I jump up from the bench and begin to run as she chases me while laughing…

"You are so dead Isabella Swan…..and we don't play footsie…"she screams as she tackles me and we both fall to the ground….and we both start laughing as we sit up. While everyone around us stares at us like we have ten heads…..which only makes us laugh even harder as we stand up.

"Soooo" I ask starting in again

"You are such a bad influence……" she laughs as I stick my tongue out at her. "I don't know how were going to graduate if we keep this up…" she sighs in defeat

"YES…..I promise no more after this ok……"

"Yea…yea I have heard that one before"

Must change subject…. "how do you feel about getting our hair done for tonight? You know so we don't have to do it ourselves….do something crazy or…" I say getting excited as we walk to my car…

"Something crazy….to my…..hair…..are you friggin…." the sound of her phone stopped her rant…..thank god…she answered it blushing…must be…

"Hey Jake"

"EWWWW" I say giving her a nudge and she shushes me moving away as she talks with him.

"Yea…..yea…….were cutting………yea I know but she gave me the face again…….yea were just going to get our hair done…" she looks at me shaking her head….hah she knew she couldn't get out of it…..I smiled at her thanking her…

I start jumping up and down and then proceed to do a little happy dance while singing "were gunna get our hair done were gunna get our hair done…."

"Yup that's her….I don't know I think she has lost it ……yea I think she is a little stressed about the show….

I stop my dace for a minute give her the finger and then continue my dance.

"Yea….we'll be there as soon as were done getting ready……..Yea that sounds good……ok see ya soon….

Her face got all red then she said goodbye and hung up.

"I don't even want to now" I laughed as her complexion turned back to normal

She stuck out her tongue. "Fine I won't tell ya what he said about tonight…"

I stopped laughing. "ok…..ok I'm sorry….so what did he say?"

"He said the guys want us to meet them at Jake's before the show….and to bring everything we need for the camping trip with us so we can leave after the show.."

"Sounds good to me what time do they want us to be there?"

She looks at me nervously "theysaidtobethereatfive" she spit out and then hoped into my car.

I stood outside the car for a second trying to figure out what she had said. I opened the car and got in.

"I am hoping I heard you wrong…..you didn't say five did you….." I say trying to calm myself and I started the car.

She looked over at me trying to smile. "Well….um…yea he said five.."

"Are you kidding me" I yelled, that gives me even less time to be ready.

I gripped the steering wheel tight as I peeled out of the parking lot.

"Now Bells its ok we still have plenty of time to get ready"

"yea I guess your right but we better get our ass's in gear……"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Hi ladies, what do you need done today" the women asked from behind the desk

Oh Jess is going to freak when she hears what I have planned for us.

"Hmm….well we both are going to need highlights….and we also want our hair done….I was thinking big loose curls for myself….and she'll have her hair straightened" I smiled at the women and then took a look over at Jess, who at the moment was trying to register everything I just said.

Four….Three……Two……One…..

"WHAT" Jess screamed as her eyes went wide. "Bells you didn't say anything about getting our hair dyed…"

"Were not getting died per say just some highlights…dontworryitsgoingtolookgreat……" I said as the woman came back over to us and before Jess could rip my head off.

"Right this way ladies" the woman led us to the back where two hairstylists stood waiting.

A tall woman with short black hair sat me down in a chair while a shorter women with blonde hair sat Jess down.

"So what color highlights do you want to get sweetie?" the tall woman smiled at me

I motioned the woman closer to me with my hand and I spoke softly.

"See my best friend over there isn't all to happy about this but…..I know it will look awesome on her so if you could try to push it on her that would be great…." she looked over at Jess…..who was sitting in her chair looking like she was about to vomit and the woman laughed and looked back to me. She then went over to the other woman and explained the scenario to her and she smiled. They both then walked over to me.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Ok I want to get red highlights and I was thinking honey for her.." Jess looked over at me not looking all to happy.

"What's going on over there" she asked while watching me and the other two women laugh.

"And I also want my hair done with big curls and for Jess over there I thought she should go straight…" they looked at Jess then back to me..

"Sounds good lets get to work" the shorter woman said and walked over to Jess

She looked scared….very scared…. "Bells….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

2 hours later……….

"I told you it would look great" I looked over to Jess who was smiling.

We both sat in our chairs looking in the mirror at our new looks…..and I must say we looked hot…..

"Yea….yea" she laughed

"Go on you can say it alright……"

"Say what?"

"Bells you greatest and smartest best friend in the world" I grinned

"I don't think you need your head to get any bigger before the show tonight" She laughed

The show….I had like forgotten about it…….for a little while…I was so excited about getting my hair done…..and now back to reality…..

_Just calm down it will be ok plus your hair looks sick_

Wow that's the nicest thing I ever from you……

I looked back in the mirror at my hair... it now had chunky red highlights... going through my now wavy dark hair……I looked over to Jess whose hair looked longer than normal now that it was straight and the honey highlights looked amazing…..

"What's wrong Bells" Jess asked as we walked out of the shop. "You were all excited when we were getting our hair done…and now you look like your gunna vomit or something."

"It's nothing I'm just really nervous about tonight….and I'm trying so hard not to think about it…." I said as we got into my car.

" Its just that…..what if I mess up or something…..or I trip on stage….I won't only embarrass myself but I'll also embarrass the guys…..and I can take looking like a fool but…..this is really important to the guys and……."

"Stop it……. I don't want to her that …..you are going to be great…..and you know the guys would never be mad at you for anything……once you start singing you'll be fine….." she smiled at me and I felt a little better.

"Maybe your right"

"of course I'm right….this happened the night of the bands first show…..we had to force you on stage…..but once you started singing….it was like…….I don't know…..like you belonged there or something…..and don't forget how excited you were after….you were like on some kind of high…."

_She's got a point you were doing cartwheels after….._

Yea I was that was a great time….I actually landed them to…

"Yes you are right…….but its going to be on TV….and…."

"Bells its gunna be fine….now lets go get dressed and ready being that it's already two and we have to be at Jake's at five….."

Oh shit its two already….Ahhhhh….when the hell did that happened" I screamed as I accelerated my speed.

"Ok speed racer I like to make it home in one piece" she said as she tightened her seatbelt.

"Yea….Yea….just hold on tight" I laughed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

We had stopped at Jessica's house so she could grab her outfit for tonight and her things she was bringing camping…..which was a huge duffel bag that looked like it had enough clothes in it to last weeks….not four days……..I couldn't really make fun oh her because mine was almost as big as hers…….we got to my house and decided to make ourselves some lunch before we got ready……

"So Bells I was thinking…ya know….and I have an idea about how you can forget about the cameras tonight" she said as she ate her sandwich…

"Lets here it Yoda…….and don't tell me to use the force again….."

"Ha Hah…..you want to here or not?"

I stopped laughing. "Yes of course lets hear it"

"Ok well what if you focused on one person in the crowd or something and blocked everyone else out and the cameras?"

"Yea maybe……"

But the only person I want there…….wont……..the jerk….maybe he'll catch us on the TV…..

_Yea right Bells….like he is just going to be sitting at home watching the tube on a Friday night._

I guess... even if he did see me on it he would just turn it off…and go back on with his life…

"Earth to Bells"

"Oh sorry Jess just thinking…" putting on a smile I jumped out of my chair…..He was not going to ruin my night……  
"….about how hot were going to look so amazing tonight" grabbing her hand I pulled her out of the kitchen….

"We have to hurry up and get ready or we'll never make it there on time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what are the chances of a Vampire watching TV on Friday night…….next chapter…..**


	14. Chapter 14 Nerves and Visions

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

It was almost five bye the time we were done bullshitting and getting ready. My CD player blared out the tunes of Alexisonfire as we took a look at the finished product….. 

Jessica was wearing a black tube top that stopped right above her belly button . A pair of tight dark blue jeans complimented the top and she wore a silver and black studded belt that hung loosely around her hips…..and black high heeled stilettos on her feet. Lastly she wore a sliver locket added for effect. Her makeup consisted of dark eye shadow and black eyeliner with a touch of blush….

I of course was wearing my corset….which I thought was giving me a little to much cleavage…but Jess promised me that it was suppose to look like that….I also wore a pair of dark blue jeans but mine had rips in the knees and thighs…..I went with my red and clack converses for shoes……My makeup was done with red eye shadow and some black eyeliner…….As I stared at myself in the mirror I noticed how much my highlights now stood out more with my outfit…….my skin though was still pale... as always but I guess there is no helping that…..

"Thank god Charlie isn't home yet Bells"

"Your telling me not only would he not let me go anywhere but he would definitely stop you to……"  
"Hey I'm not the one with my boobs popping out" she laughed as she pointed at my cleavage.

"What!…..you said I looked fine…..I'm going to change" I was starting to feel very self conscience about my attire……

"Shut up…am just kidding……you look unbelievable hot……and if you change I'll have to kick your ass….." she laughed and then checked her cell phone…. "Plus we have ten minutes to get to Jake's……so you really don't have time to change…..and Charlie will probably getting off from work soon and……."  
"Alright….alright I wont change let's just get out of here before Charlie gets here and we both have to change…"

"I am with you on that one….."

We both grabbed our bags and headed downstairs. I shut of all lights and left a note for Charlie reminding him what channel to watch tonight…..and not to record it….

"Picture" Jess ran over to me with her camera as I finished writing the note.

"We definitely have to have memories of this night" she said as we walked into my living room.

"Yea that and we look totally hot"

"Yea that too" she laughed as she set her camera on the mantel and hit the timer.

We both posed seductively as Jess counted….

" 1.……2.……..3.….." the flash went off capturing the memory……

_What I didn't know at the moment was that everything after tonight was about to change………for me, my new friends, and my old ones………_

* * *

We got to Jake's a little after five….. 

"The guys must be packing up the equipment in the back" I said as we pulled up not seeing any of them.

I turned off the car and we got out….

**"Watch it ass your going to break my drum set"**

**"Then you can take apart your own precious drum set you tool"**

"Yup their back their alright" we laughed hearing the bickering between Embry and Paul as we approached the back.

"Do they every stop" Jess laughed shaking her head as we walked over to the shed.

"Never"

1.….2.…..3.….I counted in my head and right on cue Jared opened the door….

"Hello ladies…"

"How do you do that every time…..we didn't even knock yet?" Jess asked him looking confused and then she turned to me and I just shrugged.

"I'm a psychic Jess…..right Bells?"

"Yup he is the best"  
"See I told ya so…." he laughed as he gave Jess a wink.. "And by the way you two look hot" he said staring at us the image of us just sinking into his head now.

The other guys were standing by the door know all staring at us with their mouths hanging wide open…

"you guys should close your mouths before you start catching flies" I laugh with Jess

The guys came out of their shock and Paul and Embry started to howl and whistle at us which made me blush….

"And where do you two think your going dressed like that" Sam said crossing his arms

"Ok….dad" I laughed nudging his arm

"Don't worry if anyone touches them or looks at them the wrong way we'll kick the shit out of them……"Jared said getting pumped

"This is true" Sam laughed along with the rest of the guys…

I swear to god it was like having five very big and scary older brothers…..I'd never get a date……

"Were big girls, we can take care of ourselves…..right Bells" Jess shot at them

"You are absolutely right"

"Oh yea" Jake grinned as he approached us.

"Bells you look great…the red suits you….." he smiled

And then turned his attention to Jess who was blushing furiously under his stare.

"Aww your to sweet Jake thanks" I smiled and gave him a hug before entering the shed to leave the lovebirds alone for a little.

"You look beautiful" I heard Jake say

"Thank you" she was probably as red as a tomato

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Bells you nervous about tonight at all" Embry asked while packing up his drums.

"Me…..never" I laughed coolly

"Bullshit" Paul shouted

"Ok so I am a little nervous…..and scared that I am going to trip on stage and make an ass of myself on live TV" I laughed dryly as Embry came over to me giving me a hug.

"Don't worry Bells we wont let you fall"

"Thanks Embry….knowing that you guys are going to be right there with me makes me feel better" I admitted

"Aww….Kodak moment" Jared laughed pretending to click a photo as he and Paul laughed.

"Shut it jerks….its true."

"Don't worry Bells were gunna rock!" Jared smiled

"yea" Paul agreed

Jake and Jess walked in at that moment….their faces both flushed.

"Ewwww……"Paul laughed nudging Jared

"Jake and Jess sitting in a tree"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Paul finished

"Real mature guys" I laughed looking over to Jake whose face was all red.

"I am going to kick your asses" he shouted chasing Jared and Paul out of the shed.

I pulled Jess over to the side.

"So…."

"So…what" she tried hiding her embarrassment ….but it wasn't working

"You know what….did you guys finally kiss or what!"

"Maybe" the blush was coming back to her face.

"So how was it?" I asked giving her a nudge

"AMAZING" she fanned herself as we both laughed…..

But deep down I was jealous of them……of what they had…..I knew Jake was a great guy….and he'd never hurt her…….I wanted that……I wanted…..

_Don't you dare……_

But I do and I cant help it……

"Hey Bells can I talk to you for a second?" Jake asked from outside the shed door

"Sure"

We walked around to the front both silent until I finally broke the ice.

"So you and Jess finally….."

"Yea" he said lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"It's about frigging time" I smacked his arm sensing his nervousness.

"Yea……ummm……..you don't mind…do you?" he asked looking serious

"Jacob Black how could you think that I would have a problem….you guys are my best friends….and you make a great couple…." I smiled giving him a hug

"So how are feeling about the show tonight?" he smiled breaking the hug

"Just a little nervous"

"Don't worry you'll be great"

"Yea lets just pray I don't trip over the mic cord or something to that effect" I laughed nervously

"I promise everything is going to be ok"

"Yea I know……" I need to change the subject or I'm going make myself sick thinking about the show so much….

"So…..are you going to ever tell Jess about….you know?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Sam told Emily….and she is ok with everything"

"I don't know….eventually I'll have to….but I don't want her to be scared or hate me because of it…" he said sadly

"Don't worry Jake no one could hate you" I smiled pocking his ribs. "And if you guys really love each other then she wont care that you change into a huge wolf" his sad face broke and he laughed.

"I guess your right"

"_It doesn't matter what you are"_

A chill ran down my spine at the memory….I shook it of quickly before Jake could realize something was wrong. "Of course I'm right silly"

**"How big is your damn bag"**

**"Not that big"**

"Uh-oh" we both said watching Paul following Jess to the back of my trunk.

**"Are you out of your friggin mind!"** Paul screamed as he watched Jess pull her huge duffel bag from the trunk.

"**What…."** she asked innocently

**"Were going to be gone four days not a year"**

**"I only took what was necessary"**

**"Necessary MY ASS"**

**"Bells"** Jess yelled to me

"We better get over there before world war III starts" I laughed as we walked over to them.

"Bells tell him that everything I packed was necessary" she pouted as I moved to stand next to her.

"Of course it's all necessary"

"Not you to Bells?" Paul asked shaking his head.

"Here Paul…help me with mine too…" I asked sweetly reaching into the back of my trunk and pulling out a duffel bag almost the same size and weight of Jessica's.

Paul's eyes grew wide and Jake started cracking up….

"You have got to me kidding me….you girls are out of you damn minds" he shouted at us. "how is all of this crap gunna fit in the truck" his face was getting all red... he was two seconds away from wolfing out….

"Calm down man, everything will fit alright, don't blow a fuse" Jake said trying to calm him down.

"I swear Jake these two are going to be the death of me" Paul turned to walk away when Jess and I jumped on him.

"Aww Paul don't be mad" I said hugging him

"Yea were sorry" Jess added hugging his arm

"And we promise we wont pack so much next time….ok" I smiled sweetly at him.

Paul's face was bright red. "Your lucky I like you two...A LITTLE"

"Yay" we both yelled

"Now lets get finished packing so we can get out of here" he said trying to regain his tough appearance.

"Yes sir" we both saluted and followed Paul, as Jake laughed carrying our bags behind us to Sam's truck.

* * *

Its dark and there is a dim light in the distance…….. 

The muffled voices of people can be heard…………

A spotlight turns on shining onto what looks like the center of a stage……

A microphone can be seen and a young man with tattooed sleeves on his arms approaches it………

More lights turn on revealing a crowd of people huddled together in front of the stage…….

The man beings to speak and the crowd cheers….

The lights dim back down as the man begins to speak into the microphone and "Loup Garou" is heard…

The stage lights turn on and…….

"Oh my god….Bella?" Alice's eyes open wide with shock as Bella and five other guys appear on the stage holding instruments.

The girl walks to the front of the stage grabbing the microphone from the stand…..and begins singing while the band plays…..

"She looks so different….is that really you….Bella"

Her hair….her clothes even her body looks different….her movements are so graceful …..Alice thought as she caught a glimpse of TV cameras moving around the front and sides of the stage and into the crowd…which at this moment was going crazy.

_**Drink the poison when you think its over**_

_**Stabbing yourself when you think its to late…**_

Her voice I never new……

The stage lights begin to fade as I'm pulled out of my vision.

"Alice….Alice are you alright?" Jasper held me in his arms a worried look on his face….I must have passed out….

"Bella…"I whispered remembering all I had just seen.

"Alice you know were not suppose to interfere with her life" he said looking serious.

"I didn't mean to I swear…I wasn't even thinking about her which is weird….."

"Well what did you see?"

"I saw Bella…….but she looked so different….I barely recognized her" the image of her popped into my mind……

"What did she look like" he asked looking confused about my statement.

"She looked….beautifully…..wild….its hard to explain…she just looks different."

"Well what was she doing when you saw her?"

"Singing"

"Singing….are you sure you are ok" he asked getting nervous

He is never going to believe me. "She was singing in band….." he started laughing…..nope he thinks I lost it….

"Shut up and hand me the damn remote" I yelled getting very anger. He walked over grabbed the remote and handed it me.

"Why are we watching TV?"

I turned it on trying to find the TV guide channel…..I had no clue what channel it was I never watch the damn thing…..

"well"

"She is going to be on TV…I saw it…"

"We are talking about Bella Swan….right?" he asked looking amused

"Go make yourself useful and get Edward" I yelled pushing him off the couch.

"Yes mam" he bowed at me before leaving the room.

I found the channe guidel and waited to see what I was looking for.

"come on Bella…where are you….?

Then I saw it Battle of the Bands ……. "There you are Bella"

* * *

A/N: What will Edward have to say about the new Bella...next chapter...please review!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 Showtime

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait…….here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it…..R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer**.

* * *

We arrived at the theater around seven and I almost died when I saw the lines of people waiting to get in. 

I was definitely going to throw up.

"Bells" Jess was waving her hand in front of my face. "Ya there?" she laughed

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea……I mean we have only been practicing for a few months….and just look at…..all….those….people…" I was having trouble breathing.

"Don't be ridiculous you guys are great….and don't pay any attention to those people….you'll be fine.." she said giving me a hug.

Her words made me feel a little better…..a little…

"Thanks Jess I don't know what I would do if you weren't here?"

"You would probably sneak out….and run right back to Forks." she smiled looking at me when her phone began to ring.

"You know that doesn't sound like such a bad idea" I whispered trying to tiptoe away from her…

Hah this is my chance

_You know you wouldn't even make it down the black_

I was knocked out of my thoughts of trying to plan my escape…when I felt two large hands latch onto my shoulders…I looked to see both Embry and Paul on each side of me.

"And where do you think your going"

"Yea Bells the waiting rooms are this way…" Embry said as he pointed to the building.

Oh shit…they caught me…and I didn't even get 10 feet away…..

_Told ya so…._

"Yea I know….I just uh…..wanted to….get some fresh air…." I lied

They looked at me shaking their heads. "Yea sure Bells…..don't make us have to carry your ass in their…."

I hesitated a moment trying to read their faces and took a step back.

"Umm……Bells I think their serious" Jess said looking at the guys and then back to me.

"Uh…..I'll be fine….out here guys….you don't have to……" I began to babble nervously while trying to move away from them…..looking at them I watched as they all began to grin….

Hmm what are they all smiles about….their planning something I know it….what…

I was knocked from my thoughts when I felt two huge arms lift me from behind. Turning me around and throwing me over their shoulders like I weighed nothing.

It was Jared….he must of snuck up behind me when I was trying to get away from the other guys…

He began laughing as he carried me over his shoulders into the building.

"Hey…..Jared put me down I can walk ya know" I yelled while trying to get free from his hold on me….which was impossible ….

I stared at the moving ground in defeat as I closed my eyes. Guess there will be no escaping this….

_Bells don't be so selfish……what would the guys do if you really did escape…_

_They are all so excited…..so knock off the baby routine…._

Your right I know I wouldn't want to hurt my friends... I'm just nervous…

_Well meditate or something…._

What…meditate….great advice….

I started hearing laughter and opened my eyes to see Embry, Paul, and Jess walking behind Jared and me.

"Hah-Ha this has to be the funniest thing I have seen all day"

I gave Paul the finger and began to pout. Jess came closer and smiled at me and I turned my head to look the other way.

"Bells don't be mad….at least your getting a free ride" she laughed

"Hah laugh it up…my EX-BESTFRIEND!"

"Aww come on don't say that" she was still laughing

"Yea and plus we cant have our lead singer run off and leave twenty minutes before the show starts….now can we…."Embry added as I felt Jared stop walking.

What the hell why did we stop I cant see a damn thing except for those laughing assholes I use to call my friends….

"Hey what the hell is going on here" I heard a man with a deep voice yell.

"Just bringing in our last piece of equipment.." Jared laughed along with the others.

"You guys are just full of Jokes tonight Huh!" I screamed which only made them laugh harder as we began to move again. I could see the man who spoke a moment before he was a security guard.

I waved at him with an embarrassed look on my face. He just stood their shaking his head at me.

Jared let me down once we entered the back stage area. I could see Sam, Emily, and Jake standing in the corner of the huge room that was packed with people from others bands trying to set up their equipment.

"Oh my god talk about jam packed" Jess said coming to walk with me

"I don't think I'm talking to you"

"Bells don't be mad I'm sorry" She looked upset

"I guess ill let it slide…this time…" I smiled at her.

As we walked loud whistles and shouts were heard from guys in other bands…Jess looked a little nervous.

"Just ignore them Jess their just horny assholes" I yelled hoping they would hear

"Hey sexy how bout you bring that sweet ass over and I'll show you a good time" one guy yelled coming towards us…but he soon backed away when Embry and Paul glared at him making a loud growling noise in the back of throats. The guy looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Ain't that great we have our own personal body guards." I laughed nudging Jess who wasn't paying attention to me because she was to busy smiling and waving to Jake.

Dear god how am I suppose to survive this weekend without those two making me sick…..

_Jealous…_

Yea I know...

"Hey guys….Oh Bells I see Jared found ya….you weren't planning on bailing on us…were ya…?" Jake asked as he walked over to us putting his arm around Jess protectively….Hmm he must want to let all the guys in this room know she is taking.

"Me…nope…never…just wanted some fresh air ya know…" I smiled innocently.

Man did they all really think I'd bail on them…I really wasn't going to leave…..

_Liar…_

Ok so I might of…..but they would of found me anyway so……

"What time are you guys going on" Jess asked bringing me out of my thoughts

"Were on at 8:15...and if we make it to the finals they will tell us what spot were in" Sam explained.

"If…you mean when we make it to the finals" Paul yelled as Embry gave him a pound.

"So wait what time is know" I asked

"Emily glanced down at her watch. "its 8:00 Bells…"

I tried letting everything sink into my mind.. "So….we have….."

"15 minutes BABY!" Jared yelled wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "And your gunna ROCK"

"Yea" I felt my stomach tie into knots……and I couldn't seem to breathe right…..

Jessica's words came into my head again….

_Everything will be fine…just focus all your attention one person…_

Well I hope that one person is watching…..

Because I'll be singing to _**him**_……..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward"

I heard Jasper's voice from outside my door. Man they really just didn't get it did they.

"What the hell do you want….I told you guys I didn't feel like hunting tonight.."

_Yea your just going to be pathetic…… sit here and do nothing but think about her all night……_

This is true but….

"No its not about that….Alice….she had a vision about…." he didn't have to finish

"Bella…" I jumped out of my bed in a blink of an eye and opened the door starting at Jasper.

"Was it about her…." I watched as he shock his head yes.

"Where is Alice?"

"She is in the living room…but Edward…."

I couldn't hear what else he said because I was already down the stairs heading for the living room.

I saw Alice sitting on the couch watching….TV?….

"Alice….what happened did you see her…is she ok.."

She looked away from the TV and turned to me. "Edward…I saw her she is ok…"

"Then why…" I was full of relief when I heard Alice's words.

-He is never going to believe this-

"Believe what Alice"

"Edward I think you better sit down"

Why does she look so afraid to tell me what she saw…..has that wolf taken Bella as his own…..is that why….have I lost her…..

_You knew this was going to happen…_

Jasper entered the room and sat beside Alice.

"So did you tell him yet"

"No…." she punched his arm. "I was just about to…"

"What the hell is going on Alice" I couldn't take it anymore my patience was running thin as I yelled. "And why are watching TV!"

"That is just it Edward…in my vision I saw Bella….but she looked….different…and she was with those wolves."

"Alice is she in danger or not because I don't want to hear about her running around with a punch of naked guys again"….

_Jealous…_

VERY…

God damit my fist were clenched tightly at my sides and I was ready to explode.

"Edward…calm down…it wasn't like that…she was….singing……" her last word coming out in a whisper.

Singing…did I just hear her right…..she never told me she sang

_Guess you didn't really know her…_

"Alice what do mean by singing" I asked confused

"She was singing on stage and those wolves were with her playing instruments."

"Wait are you trying to tell me Bella is in a band with a bunch of werewolves?" I yelled

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…..Is she trying to get herself killed….what the hell is wrong with her…..is she doing this to spite me….because its working…

Damit….Charilse, Esme, Rose, and Emmit, all ran into the room…great..

"What is wrong Edward…" Charilse asked but I didn't answer him.

"Alice what is going on here?" he asked her

"Yo did I just hear that Bella was in a band.." Emmit said coming to stand next to me.

"What was that about werewolves" Esme asked looking concerned.

I couldn't answer them I was to busy trying figure out what the hell was going on myself.

I could faintly hear Alice as she tried to explain to everyone what was going on.

My Bella singing…in a band…..but she would never do something like that….

_She is not your Bella anymore…_

She is quiet….shy…..she trips over own feet…..she is my sweet innocent Bella…

This just doesn't sound like her at all….

_She is not yours anymore……she has changed….._

My head started pounding……I couldn't even think to my damn self…

-No way little Bells in a rock band….this is awesome..-

-Yea right she could never make it as a performer with her plain appearance-

Everyone's thought were rushing in and out of my head I couldn't take it….

-If I am right about this then she should be coming up next-

"Alice what did you just say" she looked over at me nervously.

"That is what I was trying to tell you….before everyone came in…"

"Well what…"

"Bella and the band…they are going to be on TV any minute…"

"WHAT!" we all yelled at her except for Jasper who just smiled and put an arm around Alice.

"That's why I wanted you to sit down and watch the TV"

I couldn't say anything... I just moved over to the chair next to the couch and sat…

"Its called the Battle of the bands…and she is going to be on it…." she yelled turning the volume up on the TV….

I couldn't believe it... she had to be wrong….Bella just couldn't of changed that much…

_How do you know maybe that wolf is showing her how to LIVE life to the fullest ….something you can't…_

I stared at the screen as we all watched as a bald man with tattoos walked onto the stage as another band finished their song.

"This it this is what I saw in my dream…..Bella is going to be on stage now…"

I couldn't think my head was still pounding….all I could do was watch as the man began to talk into the microphone….

"How are you guys going" the crowd began cheering.

"I said How The Fuck are you doing" he screamed

And the crowd began to scream even louder.

"That's more like it….are you guys ready for the next the band…..their from a small town called Forks…."

Oh my god…..Alice was right…but how….that means Bella…..

"I told you" she shouted as she turned up the volume.

"Everyone put your fucking hands together for LOUP GAROU…."

-Loup Garou…this really must be them-

The crowd was screaming as music began to play….the stage was still dark…..

Then I saw her……Bella……

* * *


	16. Chapter 16 Encore

**A/N: hey guys sorry about the cliffy….;p but here is the new chapter so I hope you enjoy it The name of the song the band performs is Your Sword Versus My Dagger by Silverstein.**

**I also want to just give you a run down of the band so you know what everyone plays:**

**Bella- lead vocals**

**Jake-vocals/guitar**

**Sam-lead guitar**

**Jared-bass**

**Paul-keyboard**

**Embry-drums**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer. I also don't own Silverstein or their lyrics.**

* * *

_Bella………_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing…..was that really her was that really his Bella…..

She looked…….beautiful…..her hair was know longer and wavy with streaks of red flowing threw it…….her face was more slim making her look a little older….her skin was pale as ever and looked smooth and soft…..

What I wouldn't give to feel her skin on mine again…….

_Never again…_

Her body had also slimmed but had curves in all the right places…….her clothing was tight and revealing…the corset she wore was black with a deep red color….

What the hell is she thinking wearing something like that…..I screamed in my mind…. as my eyes were completely focused on her chest…..and all the beautiful skin that she had exposed…..for all eyes to see……

My hands clutched tightly to the sides off the chair and I could hear the wood beging to crack from my grip…

I was trying hard to keep my body and mind under control as I stared at the goddess before me…..Bella you have changed so much…..

"Damn bro Bella looks Hot!" Emmit yelled as he nudged my shoulder receiving a nasty look from Rose…

I couldn't control my self as I began to growl at him causing him to move away from me.

**No one can look at her like that……but me….**

_She is not yours anymore……_

I was beging to feel the monster within me try to surface…..to get what we both knew we wanted…….

_**Shut up!**_

I was awakened from my inner struggles when I heard her begin to sing and my eyes went back to the screen……her voice……it was like it was calling out to me the same way her blood does… I could hear and feel all her emotions as she sang…my siren…..

(A/N: Bella's parts are in italics and Jakes parts are in bold writing…parts underlined are sang by all the guys…..again this song is My sword versus your dagger by Silverstein)

------

**I'm cutting through, you're bleeding out**

_And I would tell the truth, but I can't help myself_

**Red rushes out, dissect this nerve**

_And I'll stop myself before I reach my cell_

_---_

_I wasn't asking for the world_

_And you know that I'm not one to follow through_

_All these city streets the people look the same_

_And I can see your face, and I can hear your name_

_I wasn't asking for the world_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

--She is singing about me ………her eyes feel like they are burning into mine……its like she knows I'm watching and is only singing to me……I began to feel a rush of emotions serge into me…hurt and pain……that I have caused

I watch as she glides and rocks her body over to one of the guys breaking eye contact with me through the screen…rubbing her back against his shoulder……

A deep growl escapes me and I continue a low growl in my chest as I watch her dance… I know this doesn't go unnoticed by family……but I don't care……the only thought that is coming to my mind is……

Mine……--

--------------------------------------------------

**You're stabbing in. Permanent scars**

_And you'll justify it all inside yourself_

**You've finished me, my pulse is gone**

_And you're satisfied to put this all to hell_

_---_

_I wasn't asking for the world_

_And you know that I'm not one to follow through_

_All these city streets the people look the same_

_And I can see your face, and I can hear your name_

_I wasn't asking for the world_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

--Her body begins to sway back and forth to the music as the song tempo changes…her body…her voice…her soul…her blood…they are all calling out to me…… as she drops down to her knees looking right at me again as she begins to sing again pointing her finger right at me at me……her emotions begin to flood my mind once more …this time there is more anger……in her words--

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Drink the poison, when you think it's over_

(Drink the poison)

_Stabbing yourself, when you think it's too late_

_Tragic endings are your thing, you love them_

(Tragic endings)

_You love letting go, the ending's the same_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

---Her eyes are full of sadness and anger……

_You did this to her…you MONSTER……_

I did…I hurt her so much by leaving and lying to her……

I left thinking I was making her life better…safer…without me in it…

When I really left her broken…and unprotected……I am a Monster…

I'll go back……and explain everything to her…beg for her forgiveness……

_What if she doesn't want you back……from the sound of things she hates you…_

Oh god Bella what have I done……I am so sorry……Bella…

I looked back at the screen to see the wolf Jake pulling her up to his chest…

The arms of the chair broke in half as I watched…---

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Drink the poison, when you think it's over_

(Drink the poison)

**Inevitable, Verona lives inside of you**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--….Romeo and Juliet…..--

--She leaves his arms and dances around the stage singing the chorus…..--

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wasn't asking for the world_

_And you know that I'm not one to follow through_

_All these city streets the people look the same_

_And I can see your face, and I can hear your name_

_I wasn't asking for the **world**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The song comes to an end and all I can do is stare at the screen as the lights begin to fade and I lose sight of the beautiful goddess I let slip through my fingers.

The thoughts of my siblings and parents began rushing through my mind bringing me back to reality……

-She sang beautifully-

-Man Edward is a dumbass for letting that sexy thing go-

-I never knew she had it in her…she moved so gracefully on the stage-

-She was ok……I guess-

-That's my Bella full of surprises-

"ENOUGH" I yelled…… their thoughts being to much to handle right know

Alice spoke softly knowing how I must feel. "We are sorry Edward we are just in awe of it all you know……"

With that I stood and I ran from the house into the night knocking over tress as I ran…

* * *

I knew Edward must be going through a lot and I could see and sence his pain. I decided to give him some time before I followed… 

My family was still watching the TV in shock as the crowd was going crazy chanting the bands name over and over……

The announcer came out again and spoke into the mic. "Sounds like you kiddes really enjoyed that performance…" the crowd began yelling for an encore.

"You know the rules kids……one song per band……but we sure know that they'll make into the finals" the crowd began to scream and whistle.

"Wow the crowd really likes them" Jasper said

"Yea they are defiantly going to win this thing…" Emmit laughed as he took the seat Edward had been in only moments before… "Damn Edward really did a number to this chair" he said while looking at the broken pieces of wood around him.

I got up from the couch heading for the door…

"Alice make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or rash" Charilse asked before I left the room.

"I will" and with that I left to find Edward and bring him back…so he could watch her perform again……then we would think of a course of action…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My heart was pounding a mile a minute as we finished the song and the stage turned dark.

I couldn't quite explain it……but I felt as if I knew He had seem me…when I was singing I could almost see his face staring back at me…his eyes sad and lost…and very angry…

Jess ran full speed towards me…… knocking me out of my thoughts and onto the ground.

"Bells you guys were amazing" she yelled hugging me as we both got up from the floor.

"Do you guys hear that crowd…they love us…" Jake said next to us.

"We are definitely in the finals……so Bells you ready to sing again…" Embry said still twirling his drum sticks.

"Of course and we are going to win the damn thing" I said full of adrenaline and newly found confidence

They all started yelling and shouting about how were number one as we walked of the stage……the band that was on next looked like they wanted to kill us…I wouldn't want to go on after a performance like that either…

* * *

_A/N: hmm…I wonder who is going to win…and would Bella take back Edward…_

_Please Review!_


	17. Chapter 17 My Heroine

**A/N: Here is another chapter i tried to make it as long as i could…well I hope you all like it…..**

**Please R&R!**

**Also the song is song by Bella and Jake again…the style of the lyrics is the same Bella in italics and Jake is bold…if you listen to the song you'll know who is who…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. ****Meyer. I also don't own Silverstein or their lyrics My Heroine.**

* * *

I look at my self in the mirror…my face flushed…my hair wild and tangled from my movements on stage. I turn the sink faucet on and splash some water onto my face. 

Had I really imagined seeing him….

_Come on Bells get a grip your losing it……_

But it felt so real seeing him again….and his eyes…I had never seen them so dark….so sad…..it frightened me….his face though was still as beautiful as ever.

I was tried hard to keep his image fresh in my mind... before I would forget it again.

_You need to stop this foolishness…you know he is not coming back…_

But maybe he really did see me…..and wants to come back…..I thought as my heart began to beat fast at the very idea.

_Bells you have to wake up he is not coming back now or…ever…_

But……my eyes glistened with hope and tears as I looked at my reflection again.

_Stop this **now**……he didn't come back when you tried taking your life…did he? No! So what makes you think he is going to come running into your arms just because **You Think** he saw you sing…_

I looked down at my pinkish scares tracing it with my fingers….all hope left my eyes….replaced by pain and more tears….

Your right I know…

"Bells"

I jumped at the sound of Jessica's voice quickly wiping my tears. My hands clutched the sides of the sink as I put my head down trying to push all my feeling back inside me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bells are you alright" she asked sounding worried.

I looked up staring at her through the mirror putting on a fake smile. "Yea I'm fine…singing takes a lot out of ya" I laughed turning around to face her.

She was holding the bottle of water that I had asked her to get me. "Thanks for getting me the water" I smiled taking it from her and taking a sip.

"Bells seriously what is wrong….and don't say nothing or give some lame excuse…I know something has been bothering you all day besides the stage fright" I looked at her serious face. I guess I wasn't as good as I thought I was about hiding my feelings. "I am your best friend for a reason"

I sighed in defeat walking over to the couch they had on the other side of the bathroom and sat down.

"Do you ever wish you could change things…..ya know….stop things from ever happening." I put my head in my hands as I began to wish that I had never met Him…..that when He came back from Alaska I listened to his warnings to stay away…I wished I could have been stronger, not falling for his charm and beauty……then I would of never known what I was missing when he left…..

Jessica walked over to the couch and sat down…

"I use to….I use to regret not changing schools the summer after Mike and I broke up…I thought it would be easier if I never had to see him again……but I didn't and then he hurt me again and I wished ever night after that I could go back and change things…..but then ….if I had switched schools me and you wouldn't have become such close friends……I would of never met Jake and the rest of the guys….I guess I'm just trying to say that some things happen for a reason…even painful ones…"

She smiled down at me as I tried to smile back but I couldn't fight the tears forming in my eyes.

"But sometimes it just hurts so much" I laughed bitterly as I tried wiping my tears away.

"I know your thinking about the Cullen's…..well one in particular…right" she asked coming closer and putting her arm around me….for the whole time Jess and I had been friends I never broke down like this….never talked to her about my past with….Him to her…..but somehow she new….

I nodded slowly at her. "As hard as I try I cannot forget…..I cant move on from the love I hold for Him…." and then it started Niagara Falls…I couldn't remember the last time I cried like this….it kind of felt good to release it……

_Stop being so weak Bells…….._

"Oh Bells don't cry…..everything does happen for a reason….do you think you would be singing in a band right now if He was still here….?"

I laughed as an image of what our conversation would have been like.

"_Umm Edward would mind if I joined a rock band with a bunch of werewolves"_

"_No way in hell…absolutely not…what is wrong with you Bella you must really have a death wish to want to be around a bunch of filthy wolves…."_

"See Bells so maybe all this was suppose to happen….and maybe one day he will realize the mistake he made when he let go of such a beautiful and talented girl like you….and he'll come back begging you take him back on his knees.."

Another laugh escaped my lips as I pictured Him crawling on the floor in apology.

She moved away from me so she could look me in the eyes.

"What you have to decide is what you will say to Him…if and when the time comes….and see where fate takes you from there…..but remember no matter what the guys and I will always be here with you through the good and the bad….." she smiled and gave me a huge hug then let go. "We love ya Bells and if Cullen cant see you for all that you are well then screw him…..he dosent deserve you…." I was speechless at her words and how much she cared about me and I smiled.

"Corny I know" she laughed. "but it's the truth"

I smiled and embraced her again. "Thanks so much Jess I really don't know what I would do without you I'm so lucky to have a friend like you…..and your right…if its meant to be its meant to be…" I jumped from the couch and pulled her up. "Enough of the depressing shit we got a show to win" We laughed as we ran from the bathroom.

------

Jessica's words were still in my mind as we went to find the guys.

What would I do if He came back….I couldn't just fly into his arms….tell him I missed him so much and that it was ok that he just picked up and left me hurt and broken…no I would have to give him one swift kick to the family jewels leaving him to cry in pain…

_He is a vampire……_

Oh yea…I probably break my foot in a million different places….I'll have to come up with a better plan…..

_He is not coming back so don't worry about it……_

But I know deep down that if He did come I wouldn't be able to turn him away….which I hate myself for….because as much as I hate what he did to me…..I could never hate him….

_Bells you are so pathetic……Even **if** he did come back…I wouldn't allow you to speak to him…for everything he has done to us…_

Anger filled my entire body……Well we will see I guess if the time ever comes…..

_That we will………_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crack……Crunch…..Crack…..Crunch……BOOM….**_

I punched another tree sending it flying into the night…..the beautiful image of Bella still fresh in my mind….as well as her beautiful voice…..

She looked so different….I still couldn't believe it….She had become even more attractive to me if that was even possible….but she also looked so sad…..and broken….and this is…….

"**Because of ME"** I screamed punching down another tree. I never meant to hurt her….I thought I was doing what was best for her….setting her free….

_She was not just some damn pet you found out in the wild and then decided it was better to set it free …she was different…special…not another like her…and you just let her go…you are a fool…_

I know that…don't you think I know how special she is…she was the only person that has affected me so much in my whole existence…..

_Well there is nothing you can do know…she has moved on…_

No….her eyes told me otherwise…..there were so many emotions pouring out of her…when our eyes met I felt everything she felt…..

I have to return to her….even if she does not want me anymore….I owe her an apology and an explanation for what I have done to her

_You will only make things worse…you always do…_

I have to try….even if she yells and screams at me and tells me she hates me….

My hands clutched the tree I was next to as the painful image of what that conversation might be like popped into my head.

"_Bella I'm so sorry I lied and left you alone…I want you to know I didn't mean any of it and I left for your safety……"_

"_For my own good right…Hah what a loud of shit Edward…you think I would fall for your games again you bastard…Get out of my face and stay away from me…I never want to see you again…"_

I flinched as the image left me…

_See…she will not forgive a Monster like you…_

The tree cracked in half from my powerful grip…

"Edward…please"

I turned to see Alice standing a few feet away.

"Go away Alice.." she did the exact opposite of what I asked and began to walk over to me at a normal speed….

"I just had a vision of you"

"And what did you see"

"You are going to go to her.."

_No your not…she doesn't need you…_

**Yes I am…**

"Yes…and don't try to stop me Alice I have to tell her everything…" I moved closer to her and looked into her eyes. "I have caused her so much pain…I need to try and make things right even if she doesn't want anything to do with me.." I sighed and moved past her.

Alice turned and grabbed my shoulder. " I would never try to stop you brother….but you cant just run to Forks without having a plan first…" she smiled

"Why would I need a plan?"

"Have you forgotten about Bella's new friends….a pack of werewolves…who I'm sure are not going to let you take her…or even let you get close to her"

"Huh…they are just a couple of young wolves nothing I cant handle" I laughed

"Yea you can handle one or two of them but not a whole pack….no matter what you may think…"

I could feel my anger rise in a growl as I shouted at her. "So what do you want from Alice…I have to go to her.."

"I know you do….but first you have to come back to the house with me….Bella and her band are going to be on again….then I can try to pick up a vision from her to see where she will be after the show….then we will think of a plan on the way there to get those wolves away from her…long enough for you to talk to her.." she grinned as she pulled my hand leading me back towards the house…

"We…?" when did this become a we thing…

"Edward Bella is my friend to….you are not the only one that misses her…plus I have to congratulate her on her win…now lets go she will be on any minute…" she smiled and began to run toward the direction of the house….I gave a slight smile as I watched her disappear….soon following….

"I'll be there soon Bella please wait for me….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had flew by and before I knew it we were on stage again waiting to be announced.

I could hear the crowd shouting our name….and my heart began to beat fast again….

"See they saved the best for last….they definitely know were winning this" Jared laughed as he put the strap of his bass over his shoulder.

"We have to rock this song even harder then the first one" Sam said sounding like it was more of a command then an idea.

"Yea Yea we know you have been saying that for like 2 hours now" I laughed as did the rest of the guys.

"Relax Sam we got this" Jake said standing next to me

Jess ran out from the side of the stage.

"I want to wish you guys luck. Even though it obvious as to who is winning.." she laughed giving me a hug and then turned to Jake whispering something in his ear that made him blush and then she kissed him on the cheek.

They guys stared howling as she started to walk back of the stage.

"Hey Jess no good luck kiss for the rest of us" Paul shouted making the guys laugh while I just shook my head.

She simply smiled and gave him the finger before yelling "Good luck you Ass"

"Alright guys lets do this.."

-------

---

-

As soon as I got into the house my family was shouting for me to hurry up. I quickly sat down looking at the television as the announcer stood on stage.

"Well everyone you ready for our last Band in the finals…." the crowd cheered. "I am sure you guys remember them…..Well here they are again Loup-Garou"

The stage was dark again as the song began to play….a single light turned on to reveal my beautiful Bella as she started to sing.

-----

---

--

_The drugs begin to peak _

_A smile of joy arrives in me _

-The lights on the stage turn a deep red as the rest of the band appears.-

-

_But sedation changes to panic and nausea _

_And breath starts to shorten _

_And heartbeats pound softer_

_--_

Lights begin to flash on stage as the song picks up…..I watch my temptress as she dances around the stage….and I begin to get lost in her voice and words.

--

_**You won't try to save me! **_

_**You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate! **_

**_-_**

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had. _

_I can't forget, the times that I was _

_Lost and depressed from the awful truth _

_How do you do it? _

_You're my heroine! _

_-_

_**You won't leave me alone! **_

_**Chisel my heart out of stone, I give in every time**_

_----_

_--_

_-_

**(A/N: Bella is on stage singing but she is falling into some kind of trance)**

**-**

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had _

-My heart is racing so fast as the words flow threw me-

_I can't forget, the times that I was _

_Lost and depressed from the awful truth _

-everything around me begins to get blurry-

_How do you do it? _

-I can still hear the music and I'm still singing but I'm all alone in the dark-

_You're my heroine! _

_-_

_I bet you laugh, at the thought of me thinking for myself. (myself) _

_I bet you believe, that I'm better off with you than someone else. _

-Then in the dark I see….-

-

_Your face arrives again, _

-Its Him….He is here….right in front of me….he looks almost sickly not like I remember him….his eyes are sad…hurt…hah he...he is hurt….-

_All hope I had becomes surreal._

-I sing the words with so much passion…putting all my pain into it so he can really feel what its like to be hurt…..what he did to me…..-

-

_But under your covers more torture than pleasure _

_And just past your lips there's more anger than laughter_

-I look straight into his said pools of deep black…..and I reach my hand out to him-

-

_Not now or forever will I ever change you……_

-I know the words that are coming next and I don't want to say them I love him to much…..even after all he has done I just want him to put his arms around me and protect me…I move closer to him with hand still reaching out to him…..damn me for being so weak….. but his eyes……"-

-

_I know that to go on, I'll break you, my habit! _

-NO…..my hand drops……my heart stops as his eyes tell me he's sorry and then turn back full of grief and now more pain as he falls to the floor……I stop breathing…I try to get to him but everything starts to become blurry and I can no longer hear the music……..everything goes black-

"Edward…I…."

* * *

"Bella" I chocked as I came out of my trance...to be met with the worried faces of my family...I was lying on the floor looking up at them.. 

"Edward are you alright what just happened to you" Esme asked looking worried...

Damn i dont even know what just happened...all i know is that i saw her i was standing right in front of her...her words tearing me apart...she had her hand reached out to me but i couldnt seem to move...her emotions were to strong for me to handle to much coming from her words into me...and with her last words came the final blow...and the pain was just to much...i could see the fear and sadness in her eyes as i fell to the ground...i tried so hard to get up but i couldn't...and as everything was fading i heard her call out to me...

"Well... Edward...you ok..." Charilse asked

"I saw Bella...i was just with her..." I stopped explaing when i forgot that the show wasnt on anymore. "What happened to Bella did they win.."

"Yea they did but Bella didnt come back onto to the stage after they won...she passed out on stage right before the song ended..." Esme explained

Oh god it was really her then i reallly saw her there...but how...how could that be possible...

"Is she ok...did they say...is she even awake..." I yelled getting up from the floor.

Alice came to stand next to me. "Edward we dont know they didnt say anything... i dont think anyone in the crowd even saw her the lights were already dim...but..." I didnt even stay to hear her finish i ran to my room grabbed a bag throwing some things into it. i grabbed my keys and was out of the house in less then a second.

Alice stood waiting napsack over her shoulder. "Alice"

"I told you we were going to do this together...now lets hurry up and get to her..." she said as we both got into the car.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it...next chapter is going to be important...Edwards coming back...Bella and the guys are camping...plus their was one more vampire beside the Cullens who was watching the performance...**


	18. Chapter 18 Camping

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long with the update(very very long I know….so so sorry!). Thanks for all the reviews. I have posted two long chapters so I hope enjoy and I will try to get a couple more up ASAP!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How embarrassing……only I could pass out on stage……and I don't even know why it _happened……_

FLASBACK

"Bells….Bells…..are you ok…..can you hear me? Jake yelled as he kneeled next to me trying to wake me.

"Edward…" I whispered trying to open my eyes…..

I heard a growl escape Jacobs lips…..why did I just call for Him……why cant I remember what happened……

I begin to sit up looking at the worried faces of my friends.

"Bells are you ok you scared me half to death" Jess said smiling as she gave me hug.

"I'm sorry guys I don't what happened…..I was singing and then…..I blacked out…" I said trying to smile as Jake helped me to my feet.

"Don't be sorry Bells were just glad your ok" Sam smiled

"Yea don't even worry we still kicked ass and won" Jared said giving my back a pat

"Wait we won"

"Come on Bells we rocked how could we not" Embry laughed

"Ok guys know that Bells is feeling better lets get the hell out of here and celebrate our victory!"

END FLASHBACK

"Damnit why cant I remember" I yell as switch gears on my Bike gaining more speed as the cool spring air makes me shiver a little….

I look to my left and see Jared's bike…..he gives me a thumbs up and I give him one back. He accelerates and catches up to the rest of the guys as I follow.

I cant believe they weren't going to let me ride my bike just because I had fainted early at the show.

__

They were just worried about you….

Yea I know but I have been waiting to do this for months……thank god I had Jared and Paul on my side or I probably would of left Jakes tied up in the truck with Emily and Sam.

As I catch up to the rest of the guys Jess waves to me from the back of Jake's bike.

Jake points to a sign that says 5 miles till camping grounds and I give him a slight nod.

For some unknown reason as we approached the campsite I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen this weekend………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the forest a women with deep red can be seen grinning widely.

"Oh my child I couldn't of planned this better if I tried" she stops running walking from the woods to the highway that runs along the side of it. She glances at a sign that says five miles to camp grounds and begins to laugh…..

"Because of your little performance tonight I can sense the auras of your lover and his sister getting closer……he will be here when I take you and he shall suffer for the loss of my mate…"she is gone in a flash but her haunting laugh fills the night air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice are you ok?…..what did you see?" I looked over at her. Her eyes beginning to open again after her vision.

She lifted her head and looked over at me. "Yea I'm fine I saw her….."

__

On a motor bike….opps…

"WHAT" is she out of her mind she could die on one of those damn things. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I accelerated the speed of the car.

"Our little Bella seems to have become a wild one" Alice laughed giving me a nudge.

"Hah ha…..so besides that what else did you see" I asked trying to contain my anger.

"They are heading to a camping site…..which is about a day away but I know you can make it their in half……"

__

Hmmm wonder who she is sharing a tent with…..because we both know it will never be you….

Grrrr……

"Edward what's wrong…." Alice looked over at me nervously.

"Nothing" I growled. "So what's our plan to get those filthy wolves away from her…" I changed the subject trying to get the thought of Bella sleeping with another man out of my mind.

" I was thinking I could lure the wolves away from her long enough for you to grab her before the other two human females notice she is gone….you wont have much time to talk to her but hopefully she'll want to return with us……."

Hopefully……..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok…who is ready to sit and have some beers around the fire with the hottest wolf here" Paul yelled as he walked over to the fire that Sam and Jake had just started.

He was holding a twelve pack and was wearing a stupid grin. I sat up from my place around the fire stretching my arms arm's into the air and yawning.

"Sure Paul that sounds great…" his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "But do you think you can wake me up when he arrives? I need to get some beauty sleep before this good looking wolf gets here"

His grin faded as the guys and Jess busted out into a roar of laughter.

"Wait who is the wolf?" Jess asked confused in-between her laughter

"That was a low blow Bells….You know the doctor said were suppose to play along with his delusions"

"Oh…. yea Embry I forgot"

"Ha Hah funny…you all are just jealous of my good looks"

"Of course we are PAUL"

Emrby jumped up and stood beside me. "Good Bells, keep him going."

I looked over at Paul and noticed the ripples of anger flowing through him.

I slowly walked over to him placing my hand on his shoulder. Jake had a nervous look on his face as he stood up. I shot him a look that said do not interfere.

Paul still shook as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Bells you shouldn't be around me when I get like this."

"Don't worry…..I know you and the rest of the pups would never hurt me…..you guys are the older brothers I never wanted remember?"

"But…."

I cut him off as I let go and stepped away from him to face the rest of the guys.

"I trust you guys with my life more than anyone else in the world"

Ok so that was a small lie……but I'm sure they don't want to hear that they share that spot with Vampires.

Everyone was silent until I heard Jared shouting "Awww Kodak Moment"

I smiled as I flipped him the bird. "Yea well I'm exhausted.." I waved to everyone as I headed over to my tent. "Goodnight kiddies"

"Night party pooper"

"Night Bells"

I could hear the muffled voices and laughter of my friends as I laid in my sleeping bag trying to find sleep but their was so many unanswered questions running through my mind I thought I'd never find it…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cant see her to clearly Edward. I know she is at a campsite not to far from Forks but when she is with those Dogs I cant never get the whole picture."

"Alice don't worry…..it wont take me long to find her."

"But she is with so many of them her scent will be hard to pick up."

I slowed the car down slightly (which is barely under 100 mph) and looked over at Alice for the first time in hours.

"Her scent is to intoxicating for me not to pick up…..plus….I feel her Alice…it's like I can feel her pulling me towards her…..I cant explain it…"

"Hmm"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward"

My voice sounded muffled as I stared into darkness…..

"Edward….."

__

What are you doing? Why are you calling out to him?

I'm not sure but I can feel Him. He is close. Its like he is calling out to me but I cant see him.

I could make out the shadow of a person coming towards me in the darkness.

"Edward……." I moved closer to the shadowy figure.

__

Bells stop it right now…. Don't go near him…We don't need him…

But…

A flash of red hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt an ice cold arm around my neck. Victoria held me from behind.

"What do you want from me" I barley chocked out.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that question" she laughed which scent shivers down my spine. "Don't be stupid child."

"If your going to kill me then just get it over with but promise me you will stay away from my friends and family once I'm dead"

"Well aren't we the little martyr. Don't worry my child its only you I want…..forever…."

"What do you…." before I could finish I felt her fangs sink into my neck….I screamed out in pain. My neck burned as my body went limp in her arms.

"Bella…."

I could hear him but I couldn't speak….everything was going black….

"Bella…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bells…"

I woke to the sounds of bird chipping and Jessica shaking me…

"WAKE UP Sleeping Beauty" I threw my pillow at her. "Uggh…" I moaned and rolled over.

"But Bells its almost noon already and you promised we could go swimming in the lake so….WAKE UP" she yelled again throwing my pillow back at me.

"mmmph….you are….so dead Jess" I sat up unzipping my sleeping bag. "Alright I'll get up but I'm not swimming"

As I got up I touched my neck….it burned…which made me shiver…..but what did that dream mean?

----o----

I stood next to Jess in my bathing suit sighing in defeat. She had nagged me for twenty minutes before I gave in.

"No way I'm not going in its to cold" I complained.

Before Jess could argue with me again two strong arms picked me up and threw me over their shoulders. I heard Jess scream….

"JAKE Put Me Down!"

"No way you two are going in. Right Jared?"

"Of course" I heard my captor speak

"Jared I don't want to kill you"

"Aw Bells stop being so sweet"

SPLASH……SPLASH

"Oh someone….no wait….SOME DOG is going to DIE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We decided to play a drinking game that night after we ate. Me and Jess were still pissed about the lake situation early in the day so we tried our hardest to beat the guys at the drinking game. I hate to admit it but we lost terribly. Jess and I were trashed.

Hey what can I say I have never played a drinking let alone really drink. Unless you count my cousins wedding when I had a glass a champagne.

"Hey light-weights what's taking so long in their?" "Cant find the toilet?"

"Hah funny" I yelled from the small two stall outdoor bathroom.

"Bells I had to go so bad I thought I wouldn't make it"

"Yea I hear you…… This has to be the worst part about camping. Hiking up a trail in the middle of the night with flashlights to pee in some gross "Bathroom" if I could even call it that."

I took a step back from the sink looking around at cob webs and flying creatures that were attracted to small light that lit the bathroom.

I grabbed on to Jess's arm feeling a little dizzy. "Thank god I'm drunk or else that huge spider over their might freak me out"

"SPIDER…WHERE….AHHH!" Jess screamed as she pulled me out of the bathroom leaving the flashlight next to the sink.

"Um Jess…I cant see anything. Can you?"

We both stood staring out into the darkness.

"BOO"

"AHH" We both screamed and jumped back as Jake and Embry popped out from behind us.

"You Jerks"

"Yea you guys scared Bells half to death"

"Hey you're the one who left our flashlight in the bathroom because of mister spider"

"Ew don't remind me…..I can still see its beady little eyes staring at me."

"Yea he definitely looked hungry"

We started laughing hysterically while Jake and Embry just stared.

"Ok no more drinking for the light weights"

"Hey were older then both you were no tight weights"

"Bells you just said tight weights…Ha Hah…" another round of laughter.

"Ok you take yours Jake and I'll Take Bells."

With that Embry picked me up and headed back to our campsite

----o----

"I want another one"

"Me to Me to"

"I don't know girls I think you two are at your limit."

"Please Paul…just one more.." Jess giggled

"Please Paul…You know you our fav-or-ite."

"Please.." we both grabbed on to his arms giving him our sweetest smiles.

"Fine but you didn't get them from me." he said handing us each a beer.

"Deal"

"Lets see who can finish the beer first"

"Kay"

"Ready Bells" I nodded "Paul you be the judge"

"Maybe you should take it slow"

"PAAUL…"

"Ok ok….one…two…three…CHUG!"

I couldn't believe I was chugging a full beer like this. The first beer I had that night tasted so gross I had to hold my nose. But the more I drank the better they tasted. If Charlie found out about this I'd be so dead.

With that thought I had finished chugging my beer to look over at Jess who seemed to be getting more beer on herself then in her mouth.

"Bells is the winner" Paul held my hand in the air.

"Yes…better luck next time Jess"

"My day will come…..MWWHAAHA"

"Ok girlies no more you are officially cut off."


	19. Chapter 19 Camping 2

****

A/N: the song I used in this is called Short Stories with Tragic Endings by From Autumn to Ashes. The song is 9:05 but the part I used is from 3:54 and on. Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the great characters, that would be Mrs. Meyer. **I do not own the lyrics of Short Stories With Tragic Endings.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and I stumbled our way back to the fire with Paul. Maybe chugging that last beer was not such a good idea…..

__

Nice going Bells…what if someone was to attack you right now…

I'm not that drunk

__

Hah you might as well wear a sign that says EASY TARGET

Hah Ha good one.

I was to busy fighting with myself to notice a huge branch in front of me and before I knew it I was kissing the dirt.

"Bells are you alright" Jess asked looking very worried and very drunk.

__

Told you so…

I looked down at my leg to see a fresh cut with blood starting to gush out…I stared down at the cut not feeling pain or feeling sick from the smell of the blood but I started to laugh finding this situation to be very comical. Jess sensing I was ok joined in on the laughing.

"What the hell is going"

We both stopped laughing staring up at Jake and Jared.

"I have fallen and I cant get up" I laughed

"Bells what happened to your leg? Your bleeding" Jake asked full of concern bending down to look at the cut.

"Just a whittle scratch no worries Jackie Poo"

"Jackie Poo…Hehe….I like it"

"Jared grab Jess and take her back to the fire. I'm going to take Bells to clean up her cut it's pretty deep."

"BOO…Jackie Poo and Jarey Boo are no fun" I pouted

"Jarey Boo?"

"Uh huh Jarey Boo" I giggled as I was lifted up by Jake.

"No I wanna go to the fire too…"

"You will after we get your leg cleaned up" Jake said as he headed towards Sam's truck.

I pouted again and waved back to Jess as Jared took her towards the fire.

----o----

When we got to the truck Jake opened the drivers side door and sat me down. My head was really dizzy from all the fast movements and I was starting to regret drinking so much.

Jake came back from the trunk holding a first aid kit.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring this……Bells what I'm going to do with you"

"Put me in a bubble I guess"

He smiled as he started to clean my cut. His face was very serious as he took care as to not hurt me.

My eyes began burning with tears which I couldn't stop. Damn alcohol.

Jake was my best friend and like my brother, just like the rest of the guys. But I knew as soon as he was done patching me up he would go back to the fire and sit with Jess…. holding her tightly….

A tear slid down my face….

I want that…

__

No you don't…

No I do need it…I need Him….I want Him here patching up my wounds with his soothing ice cold hands….I want to crawl into to his strong arms so He can tell me everything will be ok.

__

No Bells.

Why…

__

You know why…

"Bells…hey you ok" I felt Jacobs hot hand on my face wiping away my tears.

"Yea it just stings a little" I lied

"You sure?"

"Yea Jackie Poo but its feels better now." I smiled

I saw slight suspicion in his eyes but it quickly vanished when I tried to hop out of the truck.

"Ok how bout we go back to the fire and try out that new song we were working on"

"Ok!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell hit my nose so fast I almost lost control of the car. It was her blood…I could smell it and it was strong.

I managed to pull the car over to the side of the road. There was a sign in front of us that said campsite entrance.

"Edward what's wrong?" Alice yelled as she grabbed my arm before I could flee the car.

"Alice let go…Bella she is close and I can smell her blood…something must of happened"

"Edward calm down she is fine. She tripped and cut herself but the wolves took care of her… she is fine"

My eyes shut with anger as I tried to compose myself. "Why…"

"I didn't want you to freak out about…if you could calm down for a minute there should be a parking lot right around the bend…..her campsite is about five miles away.

We parked the car and began to walk through the woods. That's when I heard it….her voice…..it was calling out to me….

"Alice hurry" I began running faster

"Edward….."

I came to a dead stop. I could see her through the trees…we were about a mile away…but I could see her so clearly she was sitting around the fire with the wolves and two other females.

My mind couldn't function….. it felt like centuries since I had seen she was even more beautiful if that was possible…I began to hear music ring through the forest…and then I heard her voice….

**__**

Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person,  
and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?  
**_So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze._**

Her voice went through me like a knife…. cutting deep into my skin…. sending her emotions into me and causing mine to flow out…..

****

It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions  
and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.  
You let this one person come down in the most perfect moment.  
And it breaks my heart to know the only reason you are here now is a reminder of what I'll never have...

I'll never have... I'll never...

She closed her eyes as she sang…..while the fire lit her face…she was so beautiful…it was taking everything I had not to run over there and grab her… taking her with me and never letting her go….

**__**

Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in...  
standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in...  
But this table for one has become bearable.  
I now take comfort in this, and for this, I cherish you.

Her eyes opened and all I could see was pain and sadness which I wanted so bad to change ….to tell her I was an idiot….a jerk…. A worthless creature that had no right to even stand in her presence….and take all her pain away……

****

Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person  
and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?  
So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.  
It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions  
and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.  
And you let this one person come down...come down...I cherish you...I cherish you.  
Just say that you would do the same for me...  
just say you would do the same for me...  
just say you would do the same...  
just say you would do the same, for me  
For as much as I love Autumn,  
I'm giving myself to Ashes.

She finished singing and I watched a smile come to her face as she tried to cover up her hurt…they were all telling her how it sounded great and that they would have to play it at the next show. I recognized the girl next to her. It was Jessica Stanley from our school. Jacob Black was on her other side playing his guitar. I began to growl when I saw her laughing and smiling with him. I watched as she tried to stand and stumbled but was caught by another wolf who picked her up and placed her on the ground which only made me growl even more……

**__**

"Wow Bells your trashed"

"Paul Did you give them more beer"

"Nope don't look at me man"

"Bells….Jess"

"Yup he did"

"You Evil witches rated me out"

"Aww Paul it ok because your still number one"

"Hey what does that mean"

"why is he number one"

"Jealousy"

They all laughed and continued joking around.

"Alice she is drunk"

**__**

"I can tell"

"This is not like her"

__

She has changed….Like I keep telling you she is not Your Bella anymore.

"Ok Edward I will lead the wolves on a chase, they all seem to be pretty drunk so it will be easy…when you see that Bella is alone grab her…you will not have much time to talk so make it good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now boys calm down we love you all the same…….but its just Paul is our number one." The guys all had daggers in their eyes as they looked from Jess and I back to Paul.

"Um...he is just like one of the girls…." Jess giggled and whispered "good save"

"WHAT"

"Oh that's…cool Paul you can be number one all you want." Jared laughed

"Hey…"

Before he could finish his rant a loud crash was heard deep in the woods.

"What the hell was that?" Jess asked moving closer to Jake.

**__**

CRASH……..BANG

A tree came flying down right beside our campsite……

What was going on….that was definitely not knocked down by a force of nature but something……someone…..Victoria…..my heart sank……no….

"You girls stay here with Emily" Sam ordered us and I could sense the urgency in his voice. This only made me worry more.

"Were going to check on the area around our site. Paul your with me. Embry, Jared your with Jake…..I smell something I really don't like…." with that they all disappeared into the night.

My heart was pounding with Sam's last words still playing in my mind.

I don't like what I smell….

It had to be Victoria……I looked over at Jess who looked scared as she moved to sit next to Emily who tried giving us a comforting smile. I knew she was trying to hide her worry for her mate and brothers. This is all my fault……because of me my friends and family are in danger….I have to get out of here….lead her away from them. I don't care if she kills me…..

__

If your going to kill me then just get it over with but promise me you will stay away from my friends and family once I'm dead

déjà vu….this is not good I have to get out of here.

"Bells where are you going Sam said to stay here" Emily called to me.

"Yea I know I'm just gunna grab a sweater from my tent…" She gave me a questioning look. "Emily its ok….my tent is right there…. you and Jess will both be able to watch me."

"Ok but hurry"

"Got it"

Great how am I going to get away with them watching the tent. I can barley walk straight let alone think straight. I sighed as I opened the zipper to my tent and got in.

__

I told this would happen

Yea yea I mumbled to myself finding my duffel bag and pulling out my black hoodie throwing it on. I looked around my tent finding that the window in the back of the tent also had a zipper……Nice…

"Bells you ok in there?" I heard Jess shout as I slowly began to unzip the window.

"I cant find my hoodie its so dark in here with no flashlight"

"Ok well hurry up it spooky out here"

"Kay"

Sorry Jess, Emily….guys….but I have to do this….its not fare to put your lives endanger.

With that last thought I crawled out the window cursing myself for drinking all those beers.

I managed to get out without taking the whole tent down with me and took off into the forest. I couldn't see where I was going and my head was so dizzy from me running but I couldn't stop…..

"Bella.."

My heart skipped a beat as I stopped running. That couldn't be….

A cold arm grabbed me from behind and I stiffened. Well at least my friends would be ok…I hope…

"Victoria…"

"No Bella…"

Was I really that drunk. My mind screamed as I turned to face not Victoria but……_Him._

-----o-----

I just stared not believing what was in front of me. I just had one to many and now I'm hallucinating in the middle of the woods.

__

Bells stay away from him…

Don't worry He's not really here.

I laughed shaking my head as I circled the imaginary vampire.

"This is great He looks so real…"

"Bella what are you talking about I'm…"

"Wow he even sounds real…. and the name is Bells I don't go by Bella anymore"

I moved closer to touch his arm. It was cold as ice and smooth as marble.

__

Bells I told you get away from him…

"Hmm maybe I should drink more often this is the best dream I've had in awhile."

More daring now I stood right in front of him letting my hands travel up his arms until I reached his face….no matter how mad I was at him at this very moment I didn't care. I was just so happy to see him feel him….even if this was just a dream.

"Bella…I ….what are you…"

"Shhh this is my dream….no talking…" I lifted my fingers to his lips but quickly replaced them with my lips………….

------o------


End file.
